The Lost Cause
by carbuckettycue
Summary: Lots of the Jellicles were born in the Junkyard, but what about those who weren't? The untold story of Jennyanydots and her brothers and sisters. Also, a sideplot with Macavity and his biggest rival, a Thief Lord called Shrin.
1. Love Changes Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. I wish I did... Oh well. I do own a few of these characters, and I guess I'll have to be happy with that...

A/N: So I finally made my computer put this stuff up! YES!! That took me forever. I started this story when I was in 8th grade, and I'm a senior now, so it isn't all quite the way I like it, but if I rewrite the whole thing I'll never be done! Please, R&R! It's my first long fic.

* * *

**The Lost Cause**

_carbuckettycue_

* * *

**Part 1**

_Love Changes Everything_

* * *

The queen stared, unblinking. She blinked her green eyes suddenly, as if realizing what she was doing. It was then that the silver tabby spotted her; an odd queen with tiger stripes and leopard spots. 

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. "You're on Jellicle land!"

The queen started. "I didn't realize this place began to anyone." She blinked up at him. "What is a Jellicle anyway?"

"A Jellicle is a member of the Jellicle Tribe," the tabby replied. He considered her momentarily, "Would you like to join?"

"Oh yes!" The queen was ecstatic. Her, part of a tribe! Suddenly her ears dropped. "Oh, but I can't," she cried, "what about my brothers and sisters?" And with that she ran off.

* * *

"Invited you to join his tribe? It's got to be some kind of trick!" Justin couldn't believe his ears. Jenny wasn't really his sister, but to him she was. And he worried about her. 

Jennyanydots, the queen with tiger stripes and leopard spots, sighed. "I'm telling you, it wasn't a trick, he was serious!"

"They all are," Jellylorum muttered. The calico queen shivered.

"Please?" Jenny pleaded.

"Okay, we'll try it." Justin didn't seem happy about it, though.

"Great, just what we need, another chance to get beat," the scarred queen put voice to all of their fears.

Jenny and her 'siblings' looked cautiously about the junkyard. No one seemed to be there. Suddenly, the silver tabby came out of nowhere.

"So you're back," he greeted her with a warm smile, "who are these others?"

"These," Jenny said, "are my siblings, "Justin, Jellylorum, Vay, and Alonzo." She pointed to each in turn. Justin, the spritely but scarred tom, and Jellylorum, the calico queen who's confidence had been reduced to zilch. Vay, who bore evidence of her hardships in the scars that crisscrossed her body, and Alonzo, the barn cat turned city stray by a cruel twist of fate. "And I'm Jennyanydots," she added shyly.

"I'm Munkustrap!" The silver tabby grinned. "C'mon, I want you to meet Old Deuteronomy; he's the leader of the tribe."

Hesitantly, Jenny followed him through the junkyard, her siblings close behind.

"Where you going Munku?" A tom cat stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm taking these cats to meet Old Deuteronomy," Munku told him. Suddenly he changed subject. "Hey, where's your twin at?"

"Out," the tom responded. Then he turned to Jenny and her siblings. "By the way, I'm Coricopat." He then leapt nimbly away.

"If you see a queen who looks just like him, that's Tantomile. She's his twin sister." Jenny nodded at Munku, she thought she understood. "This way."

They followed Munku to a dark pipe. "Wait here," the young tom instructed. He darted into the tunnel. Several minutes later he returned, beckoning them to follow him.

At the end of the tunnel was a cavernous hole in the junk heap. An elderly tom greeted them warmly.

"Munkustrap tells me that at least one of you is interested in becoming a Jellicle." The elder smiled kindly.

"I am," Jenny spoke up, though a bit slowly.

"If you wish to join you may," the elder reassured her. "Your companions may join, too, if they wish."

Jenny glanced about nervously. "I'd like to talk it over with my siblings first." And with that, she retreated to the entrance, followed closely by her companions. "Do I do it?" She asked the, "And if I do, will any of you join, too?"

Munku leaned closer to the tunnel so he could hear what was going on.

"I already have a tribe." Jellylorum shivered gloomily.

"They dumped you, Jelly!" Vay snapped. "I can't believe you still hold onto them!"

"I don't want to." Alonzo spoke stubbornly.

"All right," Justin intervened, "let's stick around, check this place out, and if they're not bad Jenny can stay."

"Who knows," Vay commented, "maybe one of us will stay, too."

* * *

The slash-marked tom hissed, and crouched protectively in front of the two queens. "Back off," he snarled. 

The large ginger cat laughed evilly. "Why should I? You're nothing but a kitten!"

Suddenly, the smaller queen leapt up the fire escape behind her. "C'mon, Bomby, Pounce." The three retreated, fleeing far into unknown territory.

* * *

Vay hissed loudly. Admetus backed off, flattening his ears in apology. Vay hissed even louder. Admetus slunk back even further. 

"Get away from her!" Justin came leaping from somewhere in the junkyard. Admetus slunk back even further.

"I didn't mean to do anything," he whimpered.

Vay shook with contained fear and fury. "That's what they all say!" Poor Admetus looked confused, but no explanation was offered.

Munku watched the whole exchange, then turned to Jenny. "Why do your siblings do that?"

"They don't have any reason to trust you guys," she murmured distractedly.

"Neither do you," Munku pointed out.

"Well, maybe I don't trust you guys, either!" Jenny bristled.

"Say," Munku began, trying to change the subject, "what kind of cat are you, Jenny?"

"A Gumbie Cat." She turned and sat, with her back to him. She snuck a glance back at him, wondering what his reaction was.

But he was no longer looking over at her. He was staring, with a worried expression, towards the entrance to the junkyard. Two queens, a red one and a coppery calico, along with a slash-marked tom, stood there, panting.

Munku ran over there. "What do you want?" He demanded.

The coppery queen jerked spasmodically and the other queen cried, "Here he comes!"

The coppery queen opened her mouth, pointed, and shrieked, "Macavity!" Instantly the Jellicles bunched together, surrounding the kittens protectively. The slash-marked tom, Pounce, crouched in front of the two queens, Bomby and Demi. Jenny and her siblings huddled in a shivery bundle.

An evil laugh split the air. "Well, well. Jellicles, and two groups of inbetweens. Maybe I should kill them all."

"I'd like to see you try," Pounce spat.

"Would you, little kitty?" Macavity laughed ominously. "Then I'll have to try it sometime, won't I?"

That might have been the end of Pounce, if not everyone, but at that moment the one cat who Macavity was ever afraid of showed up. His name was M'chelle, because his mother wanted a daughter named Michelle. M'chelle, who made an imposing figure, was Macavity's father, and a friend of the Jellicles. Macavity fled the scene, for once without physical conflict.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. M'chelle boomed, in a voice only a cat his size could have, "Was little 'Cav bothering you again? Huh!" He began to laugh.

Jenny and her siblings huddled closer together. After all, M'chelle made an imposing figure.

Little Exotica, called Tica, ran up to them. "Don't be scared," she piped in her tiny kittens voice," M'chelle's my friend!"

Justin leaned over and hissed at her, "You make large friends, little one." Tica giggled. Then she ran over to M'chelle.

"Play with me!" She cried, grabbing a hold of his tail.

"Hold on a moment Tica." M'chelle brushed the kitten aside and strode up to Pounce. "Way to go kid! You can't let 'Cav bully you around!" he clapped Pounce on the shoulder, knocking him down. "What's your name young man?"

Pounce glared up at him, clambering to his feet. "My name's Pouncival." He paused then added, "And this is my mate, Bombalurina, and her sister, Demeter." He gestured first at the red queen, and then at the coppery one.

"If little 'Cav calls you 'kitten' pay him no mind." M'chelle boomed. "He's barely anymore then a kitten himself." Pouncival nodded. Suddenly M'chelle laughed. "And he doesn't have a mate yet!"

Laughing, M'chelle strode over to Jenny and her siblings. "And you younglings! I don't believe I've met you yet! What's your names?"

Alonzo let out a low hiss. M'chelle ignored him. Vay bared her teeth warningly, still no response. Justin darted out in front of the group, intercepting him. "Why do you want to know?"

M'chelle smiled. "Simply because I know all the Jellicles, so I want to know you."

Justin snarled. To the Jellicles he made a comic scene, the ity-bity spritely tom facing down the giant. "We're not Jellicles." Justin looked around for the reaction to this, then continued. "We're the Lost Cause."

M'chelle never lost his smile. "I'd still like to get to know you." He seemed unfazed. Jenny jumped in, to prevent any unnessacary violence.

"I'm Jennyanydots, and these are my siblings, Justin, Vay, Alonzo and Jellylorum." Her 'siblings' glowered at her, and Jelly shivered, but remained silent.

M'chelle patted her on the cheek. "Thank you dear. You're a Gumbie Cat aren't you?"

Jenny beamed and nodded. M'chelle looked about to say something more, but something else caught his keen eye. "One moment." He exited the junkyard and didn't return.


	2. Jellicle Ways

Disclaimer: I still don't own Cats. Anyways...

A/N: Okay, I actually don't have anything to say here, please R&R!

* * *

**Part 2**

_Jellicle Ways_

* * *

It was not long after Jenny decided to join the Jellicles that Vay, Alonzo and Jellylorum announced they were staying. Shortly afterward, Justin left, and no one knew why. 

The four remaining siblings moped about until the Jellicle Ball arrived. Jenny, especially, brightened up at the prospect of her first Jellicle Ball. Besides the siblings, there were three other new Jellicles. Pounce, Bomby, and Demi had also joined the tribe.

None of the seven could really dance yet, although Vay showed a certain aptitude for it. There were some problems over partner dancing; Pounce, Bomby, Demi and Jelly weren't comfortable with an odd Jellicle custom, dancing with each other's mates. To them, it meant someone was out to steal your mate. Alonzo was just fine with it, while Jenny didn't care or it, and Vay absolutely wouldn't participate.

The highlight of the night, in Jenny's eyes, was when moonsong called for Vay to sing. And so, Vay began to sing: "Darkness- ever deepening- seeps, It moves upon us with the evening."

And then Jelly and Jenny joined in: "Longing- memories of light- swoops towards us, the deep depression that darkness brings- we must fight-"

Then Bomby and Pounce sang: "Darkness- all consuming-necessary for the light,"

And now Demi sang a quiet solo: "Shadows looming- bringing with them fright-"

Alonzo sang next: "A lone bird calls the silver moon, the ever deepening darkness hints of unspeakable doom."

And together they sang: "But then the morning rays creep forth into the night, Making all the darkness bright."

* * *

Time passed, and they became accustomed to the Jellicle's ways. Seldom did they think of Justin, and when they did it was like an old wound. 

It was on a day just like the day Vay had run away from her abusive mate that they found the little queen. She was a tortoiseshell, of the sweetest disposition. Her name was Jemima, and they let Pounce and Bomby take her in, because they still didn't have any kittens.

Some thought that wasn't smart, because Pounce had a tendency to be mean to the kits, and Bomby had a temper to match. In spite of this, Old Deuteronomy believed that it would work out. After all, it was only until M'chelle came back, the little queen was looking for him. Secretly, Old Deuteronomy was worried about this, because M'chelle hadn't been seen since Pounce, Bomby, and Demi showed up at the junkyard.

Besides the addition of the angel-voiced Jemima, life in the junkyard went on as usual. Newer Jellicles never guessed the kind of things that their peers and elders had went through, which was fine with everyone. They kept Jelly busy, because, if you left her to herself, she'd sit and shiver.

Then one day, something happened that threw everyone's lives into limbo once again. A young tom and queen, not quite out of kitten hood, showed up at the junkyard. The patch marked tom called himself Bill Bailey, and the cross-hatched queen called herself Electra. No one could get a peep out of them, apart from that. That is, no one except Pounce and Bomby.

Now the four cats were crowded around the old rocking chair which concealed the entrance to Pounce and Bomby's den.

"So your mates?" Bomby asked. Electra got this slightly hunted look. "It's okay, I'm just fine with that." The two breathed a sigh of relief.

Then Pounce spoke up. "You're running from something, aren't you?" Billy's eyes widened. "Don't worry," Pounce assured him, "I won't tell. But, you've got to face up to it someday."

Billy looked at his feet. "You're right. It's going to be hard though, isn't it Electra?" Electra nodded.

"We'll help if we can," Bomby offered, "last time Pounce and I were on the run, a cat named M'chelle saved us from getting our guts spilled."

"I don't think you can help. It's not exactly a guts spilled kind of thing. More of a parents kind of thing..." Electra whispered. "But, it would be nice if you came with. My family is just so..." She trailed off and they sat in silence for a long moment.

"Righto!" Pounce cried, leaping off the rocking chair where he'd been sitting. "What're we waiting for then?"

"Now?" sqeaked Electra.

"Well, why not?" Pounce cried. "Waiting will probably only make it worse, especially if your parents are the kind that get worked up just thinkin' about things."

"All right then." Billy nodded derisively. "Let's go then."

"Oh, wait!" Bomby cried. "Jemima, hon, how about you go stay with Jelly for now, okay?"

A faint 'okay' drifted out of the den, so they headed off. As they walked, they talked, and Pounce and Billy found they shared something in common: a love of acrobatics.

* * *

Alonzo was outside of the junkyard, actually, he was in the park, hunting. He was a good hunter, even though he hadn't had time to learn from his mother. He'd been taken, and then just a short week later, he'd been dumped in the street. 

He sat down, remembering. Justin had taken care of him, and the others, as he'd found them. For a long time they used that box as their home, but then it had been taken away with all of the other garbage.

When he'd come to live at the junkyard, he'd found that box. It was in his den, where he'd drug it. Alonzo had a deep emotional attachment to that box. He knew it was silly, but he just couldn't leave it behind.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a fuzzy ball of tooth and claw landing on his back. Alonzo reacted violently, claws extending, hissing and thrashing about wildly until his attacker went flying.

It was then, as he scrambled to his feet, that he realized that his 'attacker' was nothing but a kitten. "Ow! That hurt!" The kitten cried in a shrill voice, though not as piercing as Tica's had been, "What'd you do that for?"

"What do you think this is?" Alonzo yelled, "Some kind of game?!" The kitten shrank back, her eyes wide. Instantly Alonzo felt sorry for being so harsh. She was only a kit, after all. "I'm sorry," He told her. "You shouldn't startle me like that."

The little calico queen hung her head. "I thought, I thought if I showed you I was tough you'd show me which way to the Hannareit territory," she murmured.

Alonzo was puzzled. "Why'd you think that?"

The kitten opened her mouth wide. "My mother says that outside our territory the only way to deal with other cats is a fight."

"Oh," Alonzo nodded sagely, "well, I'll take you home, after I check to make sure my directions are all right." He ran a short distance, then stopped. "You coming? Unless you'd rather stay and wait for Macavity to get you?" The kitten scrambled to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trotting to keep up with his walk.

"The junkyard. I'll quick check my directions with Munku, and then we'll be off," he answered.

"The junkyard?" The little queen looked quizzically at Alonzo.

"Oh, it's where I live." Alonzo told her.

He trotted into the junkyard, but the little queen hung back. After checking with Munku, Alonzo headed back to the younger kitten.

"Well?" The calico asked.

"Follow me!" Alonzo laughed and started toward the Hannareit territory.

* * *

Some time later, Alonzo ran around a corner, laughing. A loud warning hiss caused him to drop back and hiss at the larger tom. 

The little queen rounded the corner and froze. "Uncle Mulhoney!" she cried, "Stop that!"

The older tom sat up. "Ettcy! What are you doing?"

"I got lost. Alonzo was showing me the way home."

Alonzo glanced over at her sharply. "I never told you my name."

"Yeah, but I heard 'Munku' call you that." She paused, then queried, "Is your full name Alonzo?"

Alonzo gave her an odd look. "Yeah."

Mulhoney interrupted the conversation. "That's all well and good, but you know all trespassers must be taken to the council." He emphasized the word 'all'. "I'm sure he won't get in trouble for showing you the way home."

Alonzo sighed and followed Ettcy, with Mulhoney keeping an eye on him. Before he'd joined the Jellicles, he would've just run, but they'd taught him to respect other tribes and their rules.

As he walked, Alonzo sang softly to himself. He sang the song that Jemima had taught him. It went something like this: "Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight, let your memory lead you open up, enter in. If you find there the meaning of what happiness is, then a new life will begin"

Ettcy, as the little queen was called, appeared to be about to comment on the song when Mulhoney marched Alonzo right into the clearing, where what Alonzo assumed to be the council, was assembled. They were speaking lightly, with much laughter, until they saw Mulhoney and Alonzo.

"What have we here?" An elderly cat stretched and sat up. Before Mulhoney could respond, a young queen streaked across the green.

"Ettcy! Oh, Ettcy, are you all right? What'd this stranger do to you?"

Ettcy struggled in the older queens grip. "I'm just fine." She popped free. "He didn't do anything. He was helping me find my way home 'cause I was lost."

Alonzo had flattened his ears against his head, and was resisting the temptation to hiss. "Why does everyone think I've done something that never even happened?" He whined, trying not to let himself get angry.

That got a laugh. "Come here, young one, I'm sure that since you didn't do anything this will be over with right quick." The elder spoke.

Alonzo looked down at his feet, but obeyed the elder. "Sit," the elder told him. Alonzo did as he was told, and wrapped his tail around his feet.

"What is your name?" A silver queen asked, formally.

"Alonzo."

"How old are you?"

"Six or seven months, I'm not quite sure."

"What tribe are you with?"

"The Jellicles." A slight gasp rippled through the crowd. They'd heard of the Jellicles, and what they'd heard wasn't good. They'd heard that the Jellicles had driven off a beautiful young queen, named Grizabella. "What?" Alonzo seemed confused.

The words 'Jellicles' and 'Poor Grizabella' reached his ears. "Grizabella? She was nice enough. She up and left one day, I don't know why."

"Well of course you wouldn't," The queen who'd been squeezing Ettcy said snobbily, "you're too young to be involved in that sort of stuff."

Suddenly Billy and Electra entered the clearing, followed by Pounce and Bomby. The queen, who Alonzo thought was probably Ettcy's mom, turned stiffly. "Come back, have you Bill Bailey? After stealing my daughter, Electra?" She demanded. Both Billy and Electra flinched.

Pounce quickly tried to intervene. Alonzo had noticed that Pounce seemed to have a knack for speaking at just the wrong time, and he hoped this wasn't one of those times. "How about you cats talk it out, before you start screaming."

"Oh, and you think you know everything, don't you? You're one of Shrin's brood, I can tell by the mark on your face!" Pounce flinched back as if he'd been slapped. Bomby leapt forward to defend him.

"Pounce's a Jellicle now, right and proper. Shrin can't have him!" The red queen was furious, and her claws extended dangerously. Things might have gotten violent if the elder hadn't intervened.

"Let's hear what Electra and Bill Bailey have to say," the elder spoke in a calm, soothing voice. "They are both old enough to speak before the council."

"You shouldn't pick on them," Billy told Electra's mom, "their the ones who said we should come back." The older queen's back stiffened, and her eyes flashed. Before she could comment, however, Electra spoke.

"Billy didn't steal me. He asked me to be his mate, and I said yes. My mother just can't accept that."

The elder looked the two over. "This is true?" They nodded. "You are old enough to make these decisions..." He murmured, glancing at the other council members. "Then if the council pleases, you are adults now, in our eyes. You may stay, or you may go, as you please."

Ettcy and Electra's mom let out a little 'hmph' noise, but did not protest–much.

Alonzo looked up from the place where he'd stayed sitting. "Can I go now?"


	3. Coming Closer

Disclaimer: I still don't own Cats. Anyways...

A/N: Sorry I'm slow, first finals and then the start of second semester classes... I have sooo much homework! AHH!!

* * *

**Part 3**

_Coming Closer_

* * *

Jelly sat out in the rain, hunched up and shivering. Why she was out there, Coricopat didn't know. After all, she had a den. He decided to find out. 

He dashed out and sat down next to Jelly. "What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone Corico." Jelly shivered miserably. "I don't want comforting."

"Sure ya don't." Corico didn't leave, he just sat and waited, wondering where his sister had went. She'd been disappearing as of late.

"I used to have a tribe, before I became a Jellicle, and a mate," Jelly whispered, almost to herself, "but my mate left me, for another. And my tribe? They pretty much 'dumped' me, to paraphrase Vay."

"That's terrible," murmured Corico. "I bet that still hurts."

"Yes," Jelly whispered, "yes, it does."

As they sat there Corico's thoughts once again focused briefly on his sister.

* * *

Tantomile was, in fact, sitting at a table in a run down bar, playing cards with two cats you may have heard of. She was playing cards with the notorious duo, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. 

"Rumpelteazer," Tanto asked, "why do you and Jerrie stay here? Why don't you leave?"

Jerrie and Teazer glanced quickly at each other. "We like et 'ere," Teazer assured her, though not too convincingly. Jerrie nodded over-emphatically.

Tanto sighed. "I'm not sure I believe you," she muttered. "Goodbye, I have to go." Then she left, leaving the two mischievous calico's to their own devices.

* * *

Rumpelteazer slunk through the shadows, with her big brother in close pursuit. They had finally made their escape from their father's clutches. Now they were looking for the junkyard Tanto had told them of, and they couldn't trust anyone. 

"Ove' 'ere," Teazer hissed. They crept into one of the many possible junkyards of the city. Mungojerrie tripped, and nearly fell on a sleeping black and white tom.

They were about to leave when Jerrie froze stiff. Teazer looked back to see what was the matter and toppled backwards off the junk heap in surprise. That face, it was... just like Shrin's...

Crash, she landed in a pile of junk. A yowl of startled fury escaped the scarred queen she'd landed on. Instantly, startled cats leaped to their feet. Jerrie flew off the junk heap, prepared to defend his sister.

Things didn't seem good for the notorious couple of cats, but then out from the junk stalked Tanto. She stretched and yawned. A tom who looked just like Tanto followed.

"What's going on?" Tanto asked sleepily.

"She attacked me!" cried the scarred queen, pointing at Teazer.

"Oi did not! Oi fell down!" Teazer was adamant.

"What are you doing in our junkyard, then?" a brownish tabby, Admetus demanded.

"We was... we was looking for Tanto!" Teazer cried, spotting the other queen.

Tanto sat back and laughed. "How about you two introduce yourselves?"

The two siblings grinned. "Oi'm Mungojerrie," Jerrie started.

"An' Oi'm Rumpelteazer." Teazer finished.

Pounce leapt down off of the rocking chair. "Hey, it's you two!" He cried, "Guys, these two are my half-brother and half-sister!"

"Why do you talk so funny?" Little Ettcy, who was visiting her big sister Electra, asked.

"We were raised by our da," Mungojerrie told her, in his cockney accent, "an' Pounce was raised by 'is ma."

Little Ettcy laughed. "You're so weird." Pretty soon all the young cats were laughing, and Old Deuteronomy sat back on the tire, smiling.

* * *

Already, in such a short time as it seemed, it was time for the Jellicle Invitation, as one of the biggest preparations for the Ball, it was also the first. It happened early in the year, while the Ball happened late. 

The Invitation was much like the Ball, only no one went up to the Heaviside Layer. There was song and dance, and the new Jellicles had their hands full being ready for it. Especially the ones that didn't know how to dance.

"Ow! Sis, you 'it me!" cried Mungojerrie, clapping a paw to his face. "Ef you're not careful you're gonna knock me teeth out!"

"Sorry, Jerrie."

It was right then that Rum Tum Tugger made his first entrance into the Jellicle Junkyard. He was young, awkward, and not too wise in the ways of the world, but he didn't show it. "Hello," he greeted them, "do any of you happen to know where Munkustrap is?"

"Oh, yah." drawled Teazer, "Tha' es, 'e's right up be'ind that tire. 'E's prob'ly talking to Ol' Ronomy." The other Jellicles couldn't help but chuckle at her pet name for their gentle, elderly leader.

"Thank you." Tugger told her lavishly. Then he jumped up onto the tire, nearly slipped, and peered over the side.

A yell, and two furry felines flying through the air, interrupted the dance practice. "Tugger!" cried Munkustrap jubilantly, "I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you in forever! Where've you been? I couldn't find you!"

Tugger pushed him off. "I was busy."

Munku sat up, wrapping his tail around himself. "Busy with what?"

Tugger pushed his mane flat self-conciously. "Taking care of my mam."

"Oh," Munku's expression grew concerned. "How is she?"

Tugger flopped on his side, rolling his eyes up in his head dramatically. "Distraught."

"Why?"

"I got a lickle half-brother who turned up on our doorstep."

"But that means..."

"Yeah, my father's back in town."

"I s'pose you need to talk to my dad then, huh?"

"Yeh." The two toms departed over the tired, in a slightly depressed silence.

The new Jellicles, including the ones who had been new at the last Ball, looked at each other, totally confused.

* * *

Grizabella staggered away from the larger cat, reeling from the blow. As she hit the cold, hard concrete she heard an evil eyes. She shut her eyes, and waited for the next blow. It never came. 

A loud hiss filled her ears, and she opened her eyes. A black and white spritely tom leapt at the much larger ginger tom. To Griz's immense surprise, the ginger tom flattened his ears against his head, and then fled.

The spritely tom straightened up. "Who are you?" Griz asked.

"Me?" The tom asked. "Well, um... I'm Justin. Of the Lost Cause."

"Hey, I've heard of you..."

"I'll bet none of it was good." Justin drooped.

"I used to know some Jellicles who spoke highly of you."

"Really? It's nice to know they still care." He seemed bitter, like he didn't really believe her. "Say, do you need some companionship? Someone to watch out for you?"

"That would be nice. I don't know how the world works outside of the Junkyard."

* * *

Millicent the Siamese slunk silently back into her owner's house. She sprinted up the stairs and into the yellow glow of the lamp. She rounded the corner to the living room, and nearly tripped over a small bundle of fur. 

Two bright blue eyes peered up at her. "Hello," she whispered, "I'm Millicent, who're you?"

The eyes blinked. "I'm Cassandra. You're the one they call Princess, aren't you?"

Millicent nodded. "That's what they call me. You, on the other paw, can call me Millie."

"Milli, huh?" She smiled up at Millie. "You can call me Sandra."

"Well Sandra," said Millie, "since you're living with me, do you want to meet my friends?"

"Sure!" Sandra leapt to her feet. "I've never had any friends!"

"Of course, I'm going to have to eat first."

"Oh, okay."


	4. The Invitation

Disclaimer: So I wished I owned Cats, but if wishes were horses...

A/N: Okay, so 20 days isn't so bad, right? Sorry. This Phys and Anat class and Precalc class thing is kicking my butt. I swear I'll try to do better!!!! And I'm going to state solo ensemble with my musical theatre solo of Memory! So I have to practice and do homework and go to pep band and write. AHH!!! Please, please R&R! It gives me motivation.

* * *

**Part 4**

_The Invitation_

* * *

Jemima sat atop the old rocking chair, staring disconsolately out into the darkness. "Why aren't you here grampa?" she whispered. "I need you to help keep daddy in check." Her eyes scanned the stars, as if the answer hid there. She sighed and settled down on the chair. Then softly she began to sing: "O stars, Can you help me? Please tell me, Where to find The person I need, The cat I search for, Please help me... Can you tell me?" 

Then silently she slipped off the rocking chair and into the den. The two burning amber eyes that peered out of the darkness blinked.

"So that's where she went."

* * *

The small tom, who looked no more then a kitten even though he was an adult, lay stretched out underneath the overhang, on the cold, hard concrete. He was black, with a white face and bib. As he lay there trying to breathe as quietly as possible, he heard a loud voice. 

"I'll get you, Mistoffelees! No matter where you run, no matter where you hide, I'll find you!" Mistoffelees shuddered. He knew that voice all too well, it was the voice of Macavity.

The air around Misto seemed to condense and grow cloudy. Then, as the fog dissipated, a different cat could be seen. To be sure it was still Misto, but with white paws and a white tip of the tail. Misto glanced down at his front paws. "Enter Quaxo," he whispered, tail twitching.

* * *

If the kitten was startled when a strange black and white cat showed up at his half-brother's mother's den, he didn't show it. "What do you want?" he sneered. 

"I'm looking for Tugger," the black and white told him.

The kitten tilted back his head and yowled, "Tugger, someone to see you!" Then he laughed mercilessly and slunk away.

Tugger quickly appeared, and stared at the black and white, confused. "I don't know you, do I?"

"Tugger," the cat hissed, "it's me, Misto!"

"Oh! What're you doing?"

"I'm hiding, so call me Quaxo, okay?" Tugger nodded. "Where can I go? It has to be someplace I've never been to before."

Tugger nodded again, and licked his lips. "The junkyard," he said finally. "No one would think to look for you there.

* * *

Sandra stared about her, eyes wide. "There's so many," she whispered at Millie. 

"Yeah," Millie told her, "even I don't know all of them."

Sandra nodded, speechless. Just as Millie was about to start introductions, Tugger bounded in, followed by a small black and white cat.

"Hey, anyone seen Munku?" Asked Tugger, in a slightly loud, obnoxious voice.

"Right here," called Munku, leaping off the tire, where he'd been talking to Jenny. "What ya need, Tugger?"

"My friend here needs a place to stay, and he can't stay with me." Tugger pushed the black and white tux forward.

"Oh, what a cute kitten," cooed Melanie, an older cat, "what's his name?"

"I'm Quaxo," the black and white spoke up before Tugger did. He didn't argue about the kitten thing. If they thought he was a kitten, it would be less likely he'd be found.

Slowly, the crowd dispersed, and the kittens came out to greet Quaxo. Ettci beckoned to Cassandra to come meet the other newcomer.

Each one said hello, and then Jemima slid forward. "Hello," she told Sandra, then to Quaxo she said, "hello, I know you."

Quaxo's blue eyes widened in surprise. "Hello Jemima," he said smoothly.

"Have you seen M'chelle?" Jemima asked the tux.

Quaxo shook his head, "No, I wish I had though."

This time, Jemima's eyes widened. She grabbed Quaxo by the arm and dragged him off to the oven. "My father's after you isn't he?" She asked in a hushed voice, eyes wide.

"No, he's not," Quaxo said cockily, "he's looking for Mistoffelees!"

Her eyes narrowed, "That won't fool him forever, Misto." Quaxo's eyes widened.

"Shush!" he exclaimed, though in no more then a whisper, "I know he'll find me, but when he does, I'll be ready." The small kittenish tom patted her on the head, then turned and jumped out of the oven.

Jemima watched him go sadly. Then, suddenly, she grinned an impish grin. "Maybe ya will, and maybe ya won't." Her eyes softened again. "I hope you are ready, Mistoffelees." Then she leapt out from the oven, and into the light.

* * *

The Jellicle Invitation began at twilight. As the first stars began to peep through the blanket of the sky, the Jellicles began to gather. 

Slowly, Munku gathered his feet beneath him, and then suddenly, he surged to his feet. His voice then called out in song: "Serenade! Music evermore,"

And all the Jellicles sang: "Hear the pounding of the drums thrum-ity thrum, thrum-ty thrum..."

Old Deuteronomy sang: "If you wish to serenade sing in the night with a dance fair and bright."

The Jellicles sang a chant: "Jellicle, Jellicle, Jellicle chants, Jellicle, Jellicle, Jellicle dance."

Then they flung their hands up in the air and charged forward onto the main floor. A wild, uncaring dance insued. As the dance moved into strange reaches of wild stunts, a spritely tom and a bedraggled queen watched, saddened because they knew, or thought they knew, that they weren't welcome. It was Justin and Grizabella.

The night grew darker and colder, and the two figures slipped away. It was just after midnight, after the great clock issued its call, that the Jellicles scattered at the sound of sirens. Little Jemima remained alone, sitting on the car trunk. Slowly she rose up and rocked forward on her feet. "Father, I know you're out there, laughing at me you think you've found me. But you should know I'm laughing at you You think you've got me but you can't have me. La la la la... La la la la..."

She began to dance slowly and her singing trailed off as the other girls crept on. The singing didn't stop, though. The others continued her song: "La, la, la ,la, la... La, la, la, la..."

And with a sudden flair of jazz they switched style with a: "La, la, latty-da da."

The song came to an end as the boys slipped out from the junk heap. It slowed, until it finally stopped. "Ooh, la, la, latty-da da."

The Invitation ended later, as the rays of the sun peered over the horizon.

* * *

Bomby's kitten was born in early June, and, as soon as his eyes were open, he was everywhere. His name was Carbucketty, and he looked very much like Pounce. 

He got himself into all sorts of trouble, and Jemima didn't help.

"Hey, Jemima!" Ketty called, "How come I never get to leave and you do?" He trotted after her, short legs working wildly to keep up. "If you take me can I come?"

Jemima laughed. "Sure!" she said, even though the merciless streets were no place for a kitten, and she knew it.


	5. The Dream and the Missing Ones

Disclaimer: And... I still don't own Cats. Too bad, but hey. Never gonna happen.

A/N: This has got to be the fastest update in the history of me!!!!! And it is snowing like crazy in the beautiful western Wisconsin. That would be why. I love snow days! Please, R&R!!!! It helps me remember to write more!!!

* * *

**Part 5**

_The Dream and the Missing Ones_

* * *

All was quiet in the junkyard, the only sound was the rain pattering down, and the occasional swoosh of a car driving slowly by. Ettcy had finally coaxed Alonzo to head off to his box, and then had skittered off to join him when the police sirens had sounded. 

Now she slept curled up in the box, huddled next to Alonzo. Alonzo had finally nodded off, when the dreams came.

He was huddled in the box on a cold rainy night. He remembered this, from somewhere. The tiny kitten that was him was crying, when a sound caused him to look up. Alonzo knew it should be Justin, but it wasn't.

Suddenly Alonzo wasn't just an observer, he was the kitten. And he was looking into the face of Macavity. He bolted, but froze when he heard a scream. Macavity had Ettcy, and there was nothing he could do...

In the waking world, what had been a light rain began to pour, and the wind kicked up. Alonzo shifted uneasily in his sleep.

Alonzo ran towards Macavity, but he slipped in the wet an fell...

A sudden crash of thunder caused both Ettcy and Alonzo to sit up, limbs entangled from Alonzo's thrashing.

Slowly Ettcy's breathing calmed. "It's just a thunder storm!" She laughed and licked his face. Then she settled back down to sleep.

Ettcy quickly fell asleep, but Alonzo sat up for some time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jemima, for the first time in her life, was lost, and what was worse, Ketty was with her. She wasn't in Jellicle area, or Macavity's range. In both places she would've been safe. 

"Ketty," Jemima whispered, voice quavering, "I've gone too far. I think we're lost."

Ketty stared about him with wide eyes, but didn't say a word.

"Trespassers!" A cruel voice shouted, "Let's kill 'em!"

"No," an older voice cried, "look at the little 'un's face! Best take 'em to Lord Shrin."

Jemima froze petrified. "Not Shrin," she thought, "anything but Shrin!" Two figures circled out from behind the garbage can. A large yellow and white Main Coon, and a lithe black cat, a Bombay Breed.

"You two are coming with us," the black cat hissed.

Stiffly, Jemima nodded at Ketty to do as the said. Whatever happened, at least she knew a way to keep him safe. "Bomby's gonna kill me," she muttered, "if Shrin doesn't first."

* * *

Two delicate queens and their tiny kittens huddled back away from Macavity. 

"You can't have our kittens!" cried the smaller one, defiantly.

Macavity just laughed evilly and advanced, when suddenly first one, then another large blur hit him.

"Hey Macavity!" A brown and white tom taunted, "I think you got better things to do!"

"Yeah," laughed the other one, "like rescuing your daughter from Shrin!" Macavity started, and bolted away.

"Um... thanks," said the larger queen, a tortoiseshell.

"No prob," laughed the brown and white, "right Micah?"

"Right Cephas!" The other tom, Micah, a black and white, laughed too.

"Come on, Birmy." The little queen whispered, "Let's move the kittens."

"We'll help, won't we Cephas?" Micah volunteered very willingly.

"Um... sure," said the tortoiseshell, Birmy.

"All right then!" Cephas laughed, "If I may ask, where are we taking these cuties?"

Birmy shrugged and picked up a kitten in her mouth. The smaller queen sighed and asked, "Do you know where we could go? We're on our way home, but it's a long trip for the kittens, and we need a rest."

The two toms exchanged looks. "Righto," said Cephas, "one rest stop coming right up!"

* * *

"Has anyone seen Ketty?!" Bomby yelled out across the junkyard. Her question, much to her displeasure, was answered by various negative responses. 

"I saw him with Jemima, but that was yesterday!" volunteered Ettcy, looking perplexed. "Oh no!" she cried, suddenly horrified, "and no one's seen either of them since!"

The Jellicles scuttled off to look for the missing young ones, leaving Melanie to watch the kittens.

* * *

"He's not one of mine," bellowed Shrin, "I keep track of all my children!" He thwacked the Bombay Breed over the head, who tried to look submissive. 

"Yes sir," he hissed, "but we don't. You told us ta bring 'em if the looked like yours."

"So I did, but 'e's not mine!" roared Shrin. Ketty cowered as far from him as possible.

"No, he's Pouncival's!" cried Jemima, knowing it was her only chance if Ketty was going to stay alive, "He's Pouncival and Bombalurina's kit! That means he's your grandson, imbecile!"

"Pouncival's aye?" Shrin smiled at her, "Tell me, my pet, where is tha' rouge now?"

"I ain't telling." She told him, chin up proudly inspite of the proximity of him and his bad breath, "And don't bother asking Ketty, he don't know."

"Oh, ye're very educatad, ain't ya, Macavity's daughter? Cavity, Cavalry... oh what is yer name?" He stormed away. "Oh 'ell, I don' care!"

Jemima hugged Ketty close and glowered at him. "You're an ignoramus." She told Shrin.

"Eh? Wha's tha' ye say?" Shrin glowered at her over his loose eye patch, "Oi don' care for the way ye're talkin'."

Jemima spotted something through the window out of the corner of her eye, and strained to catch another glimpse, mouth running. "You're what Growltiger would've been if he'd been dropped on his head as a child, and couldn't say his name!" Jemima said expansively, watching the window, biding her time; she saw it again. "What Macavity would've been if he'd spent too much time in a bar... Haven't you heard? Growltiger's the roughest cat who ever roamed at large, and Macavity's the Napoleon of Crime! What's that leave you, Lord Shrin?" She spoke mockingly, as if trying to incite Shrin's temper. "You can't even beat others in the children you've got, Shadow Boots has more. What's so special about Shrin? Ahh yes, now I remember," the Bombay Breed watched her suspiciously, "his temper. Lord Shrin throws tantrums like a two year-old human child."

Just as Shrin's anger stoked itself to a white hot fury, Macavity crashed through the window, followed by his allies: Shadow Boots, Growltiger, and Growltiger's Crew.

"Angry, Shrin?" mocked the lithe Shadow Boots, "Don't get mad, get Glad!" He laughed at his own joke and twitched his tawny tail.

The Bombay Breed hissed and leapt at Boots. "You," he snarled, "what business 'ave you got wit Macavity?"

"I don't have my own territory, sometimes I need a place to go, and Maccy here's my man."

Macavity glared briefly at the cocky sand marked tom. He then turned his focus to Shrin, who was being accosted by a mostly white queen with a few thin red and black stripes.

"Ya know wha', Port Rat?" the queen commented, "Ya really ar stooped, mex'n up Macavity an' Growltiger's daughters. Cavalry's me nem, na' 'ers!" She then stepped aside to let Macavity deal with Shrin and joined her father and Boots in fighting the Bombay Breed. The rest of Growltiger's Crew milled about fighting Shrin's body guards, except for Grimbuskin, Tumblebrutus, and the little known Brad, who fought the Maine Coon.

Griddlebone leaned in the window and beckoned at Jemima and Ketty. "C'mon kits, this partees over!" Jemima led Ketty out the window, following Griddlebone into the night.

* * *

Cephas and Micah took the two queens and the kittens to an old abandoned shed and snuck them in through the hole in the wall. After carefully dropping the kitten he'd been carrying, Cephas looked up quickly, ears perked and alert. 

"What's that?" Alianora, the smaller queen, whispered.

"Don't know," murmered Micah, "c'mon Cephas, le'ts go check it out."

The two brothers slunk through the small hole in the wall and crept about the dirty yard. Cephas peered around the corner of the house and came face to face with a young black and white cat. Both of them leapt back in surprise.

"Alonzo?" Cephas asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Is that you Cephas? I thought they were gonna keep you on the farm!" Alonzo exclaimed.

"Naw, someone bought me." He itched his collar. "I don't go home alot though. The little kid there is unbearable." Cephas sat up straight and called, "Hey, Micah! Guess who's over here!"

Micah scurried around the corner. "Who?" He froze. "Alonzo!"

"You too?" Alonzo asked.

"Some stranger drove me off the farm, and I ended up here." Micah said.

"What are you two doing?" Alonzo asked, peering around the corner as if the explanation as to why they were slinking around lay back there.

"Helping these two ladies and these kits run from Maccy. They're trying to get home." Cephas told him, "And you?"

"I'm looking for this kit... his name's Carbucketty. And another kit, uh... Jemima, she's a tortoiseshell..."

"Maccy's girl?" Micah asked.

"I don't know, all I know is she was looking for M'chelle..."

"That'd be Maccy's girl. They were stuck up by Shrin and his men, but by now Maccy and his allies have rescued them..."

Alonzo sighed. "Well... I suppose Macavity is better then Shrin."

"Especially since Jemima's his little girl!"

* * *

Munku sniffed the cold evening air and looked at Tugger. "You smell it?" 

"Yeah," Tugger's tail thrashed angrily, "it's my father. Shadow Boots is back in town."

"Think he's got anything to do with Jemima and Ketty disappearing?"

"My father's always got his nose in everything. If he isn't involved, he'll at least know about it."

Munku down at the highway. "Where could they be?"

* * *

There was a giggle. And then, a "Shh!" Cavalry sat up and looked around. "Oo's thar?" 

There was no response.


	6. Macavity's Lair

Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own Cats. Yep.

A/N: I'm trying to keep my updates kind of regular. If anybody's curious, the character Cephas is actually based off of one of the original Broadway versions of a cat. I think it's Tumblebrutus, but I'm not certain, all I know is the grin on his face in the pictures in my piano book is infectious. Please R&R, I really love hearing from people.

* * *

**Part 6**

_Macavity's Lair_

* * *

Jemima tried to smile reassuringly at Ketty, but he just shivered. As the fright from Shrin and the fight died down, it was being replaced by a new fear. They were with Macavity! And Growltiger! What was going to happen to them?

It was all too much for little Ketty's kitten mind to wrap around. Jemima trusted them? Should he? Oh... Ketty burst into tears, and shrugged away from Jemima when she tried to comfort him.

Griddlebone looked up and sighed. "Kits..." She motioned lazily. "Tumblebrutus, go see what's wrong with the mite."

Tumblebrutus stood and stalked over there, trying to ignore Jemima's piercing stare. "I ain't gonna hurt the kit." He hissed at her as he passed. "Y'all righ' kit?"

Ketty stared up at him, eyes wide, and tried not to sob to obviously. His tiny stripey body shook with contained tears.

"He's one o' Shrin's brood, mark me words!" Grimbuskin exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the tiny kit.

Growltiger growled as he stalked in. "Can't 'ave that, can we? Macavity?"

"He's my daughter's friend." Macavity said.

"Getting soft for your chillun?" Shadow Boots taunted, tail lashing in evil anticipation.

"I'm not going to let him go." Macavity added, glaring at Shad.

"There's someone outside," Cavalry's voice called from outside. The cats looked at each other, and Macavity motioned for all of them to follow him out, except Tumblebrutus.

"Why'm I the guard?" Tumble complained.

"Please, Tumble, you have to help us..." Jemima whispered. "I have to get out..."

"Aw, honey, ya know I can't do that." Tumble told her. Ketty stared at them both, eyes huge.

"Bu' Oi can!" A voice exclaimed, and was followed by a girl's giggle. "Shh!"

"Who's there?" Tumble exclaimed, sitting up stock still, ears searching.

Two tabby calico's appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Et was... Mungojerrie!" Said the first, a young tom whom Ketty and Jemima knew quite well.

"Ah-and, Rumpleteazer!" Exclaimed their dainty queen friend, flashing her pearls. "Ah-and we got a nephew ta rescue, ef ya know wot Oi mean."

"I can't let ya do that." Tumble said.

"Please!" Exclaimed Jemima. "You could just let 'em take Ketty!"

"Oh god oh god ohgodohgodoh..." Tumble covered his face with one paw. "You cannot do this to me Little One! I don't even work for yer pap! The Cap'n would skin me alive."

"Tumble?" A voice echoed back through the darkened warehouse.

"There's Brad now, coming back to help out." Hissed Jemima. "Please, its now or never. You can blame it on me!! Just let him go..."

Mungojerrie inched towards Ketty, but froze when Tumble hissed at him loudly.

"Go back outside Bradford," the bosun called over one shoulder. "Cap'n 'ill be unhappy iffen we swap jobs without permission." He listened carefully as the quiet footfalls faded back into the darkness. "Girl-kits." He muttered. "God. What I do for you."

Beginning to bounce up and down, Jemima squealed. "Oh, thank you, thankyouthankyouthank..."

"Hush!" Tumble bent over and picked up Ketty by the scruff his neck. "Urrmph-ma-grmph..." With a flick of his long brown tail, he stalked off into the darkness.

"C'mon!" Jemima said to Teazer and Jerrie. Jerrie shrugged, and Teazer giggled, but they followed anyway.

Tumble set Ketty down next to a loose vent cover. "This is a better way out than the window. Less open, less expected. Quit crying, mite."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou..." Jemima flung her arms around Tumble's neck and licked his face.

"Gahh, kits." He muttered, looking away. "Well, what are ya waitin' for? Growltiger's last stand? Git moving!"

Teazer and Jerrie disappeared into the air duct quickly with Ketty, but Jemima lingered. "What are you gonna say to Growltiger and my dad?"

"Feminine wiles, Jemima. Feminine wiles." He grinned cockily at her. "I couldn't resist. Between the kit cuteness and the feminine wiles, I was doomed. They should know me better than that."

"Tumble," she laughed, "I'll never understand you..."

"Git!" He ordered, in his no-nonsense bosun voice, and she fled down the dark air duct. Carefully, he pushed the cover back up and sighed deeply. "Feminine wiles," he muttered to himself, "I couldn't help myself. Really, I..."

* * *

Munku stared up at the imposing figure of Shadow Boots, accompanied by the no-less-imposing figures of Growltiger and his crew, and the very infamous Napolean of Crime. "Crap..." He muttered.

Tugger was doing his best to act completely unphased. "Hey, dad! How's it going? You wouldn't happen to have seen this wee little fuzz ball with a..."

"Oh shut up." Boots spat contemptuously. "Fraternizing with Jellicles? That is just tooo much."

"Nyah, nyah." Tugger rolled his eyes. "Who else am I supposed to fraternize with? The Munchkins from Munchkin Land? Or maybe the Winkies?" He shook his head and smoothed his tiny fluff of a mane. "Munku here is much better company than talking to oh, say, your invisible father. Even if he is a Jellicle."

Tossing his head contemptuously, Macavity snorted. "Enough of this. We have the kit, one of Shrin's brood he is, and we're keeping him."

"The mite's perfectly safe. We got the bosun watching him. Maybe he'll teach 'im how to sail."

Cavalry laughed. "Et'd be fun to have a playmate!"

"You are not taking him..." Munku hissed.

"You gonna stop us, kit?" Grimbuskin challenged.

"Give it up, Munku..." Tugger said in a bored voice. "It's not worth it." He turned and stalked away, with Munku following reluctantly, head and tail down in a gesture of defeat.

As soon as they were around the corner, Munku turned on Tugger. "What was that about? We have to get them out!"

"Just us two, against all of them? Delusions of grandeur, buddy. Munku, you aren't that strong. And..." he brushed his mane vainly, "...sadly, neither am I. We'll come back with the others later."

Munku nodded. "And with a plan."

* * *

"We shouldn't have left those queens alone with their kits..." Micah complained as Alonzo peered up into the window above. "You're stepping in my eye."

"Sorry..." Alonzo hissed, looking down at his two brothers. With their front paws rested on the wall of the warehouse, and their back paws resting on the ground or their brothers head, they formed a precarious sort of cat-tower. "This isn't working, all I can see is some brown and white tom..."

"Shhh!!" Cephas ordered. "He'll hear you."

Alonzo's flattened his ears at the rebuttal, but kept quiet.

"Tumblebrutus, sir?" That was a small white cat with brown splotches. "Where're the kits?"

"They slipped out while I was lookin away, Brad." The first brown and white tom said, not all that convincingly. Alonzo's ears perked up, the kits were gone? They were safe?

"Right, uh-huh. You let them go." Brad sighed. "That means low rations for all of us under you, you know."

"I know, I'm sorry. Kit cuteness? Come on." Tumblebrutus gave Brad an apologetic look.

"Right. I know you Tumble. You don't mind kits, but they don't wrap you around their paws like they do to some cats."

"Yah, yah." Tumble lowered his voice. "Don't tell Maccy, but his daughter's getting to be a real la-dy. Feminine wiles, Bradford. Feminine wiles. I canno' resist."

Alonzo slipped. "Ohhh, my eye..." Micah muttered.

"You just stuck your foot in my mouth!" Spat Cephas.

"Shhhh..." Alonzo hissed. Maybe they hadn't heard, maybe they... A brown and white patched face appeared in front of him. "Woah!!"

As the three brothers scattered, he thought he heard the one called Tumblebrutus say, "There. Those three, they took the kits. We couldn't stop 'em. Scratch me up some, an' I'll do you. It'll be real convincing."

"More convincing then kit cuteness and feminine wiles," Bradford muttered. "Ow!!"

* * *

Munku was so deep in thought when they reached the junkyard that he didn't notice the happy laughter and voices of kittens that had been so distinctly absent earlier that day. It took a swift kick in the ribs from Tugger for him to realize that all his plans for sneaking into Macavity's hideout were unnecessary.

"Look who's hee-yer!" Tugger exclaimed in a sing-song voice. "Jemima ah-hand Carbucketty!"

All Munku could do was stare at them. "How'd you get out?"

"It was: Mungojerrie!" Jerrie laughed.

"Ah-hand, Rumpelteazer!" Teazer tried not to giggle too hard.

"How...?"

"We're Shrin's brood, remember? Trained thieves we are, and part of the only crew that Macavity might be reluctant to take on." Jerrie shoved Teazer playfully.

"Well, this is great!" Grinning an overly exaggerated smile, Tugger strode forward to pull the two kittens into a hug. Both kits protested and struggled to escape, but everyone just laughed at them. And the one who laughed the hardest was Pouncival.


	7. Engaged in a Rapt Contemplation

Disclaimer: Hey, hey, I don't own Cats. I'm gonna write a song about it. Someday. Then I'll own this song about how I don't own Cats. Yeah.

A/N: Finally, it takes forever to write this thing. Uggh. Oh well, it's faster than Witch Cat, I'm really slow on that. I keep getting stuck. Please, R&R!!! Oh yeah, my sis, Asparagus Altar-Ego finally got her some of her fics up! Cool beans.

* * *

**Part 7**

_Engaged in a Rapt Contemplation_

* * *

Alonzo stared up at the clear blue sky and sighed deeply. Why was it his job to walk Ettcy to and from her mother's tribe? Shouldn't it be Electra or Billy's job? They were her relatives, after all, and every time he came here her mother gave him dirty looks.

Whatever she thought, he hadn't done it.

Honest.

Okay, so she thought he was trying to steal her daughter, just like Bill Bailey had "stolen" Electra. But he wasn't. Ettcy was still a kitten. Maybe in a month or two...

Alonzo shook his head and focused on the fly that buzzed past his head. This sitting and waiting was definitely bad for him. Maybe he could slip away and go look for Micah and Cephas, but no. That would be irresponsible. A Jellicle is always responsible. He could practically hear Munku lecturing him.

Jeepers.

* * *

Coricopat stared absently across the Junkyard. Jelly was sitting on the trunk with Vay, commiserating or whatever it was they did with their days. Tanto stalked past, but didn't even stop to speak to him. He knew what she'd say, anyway. She'd say that he was obsessed, and should go talk to Jelly instead of staring.

He would never do it, but he didn't think Admetus would talk to Vay either.

That was the deal. He'd bet Tanto that Admetus would never talk to Vay, and Tanto had bet that not only would he talk to her, he'd ask her out. And Vay would say yes. If Tanto was right, than Corico would have to talk to Jelly.

That was only if all Admetus did was talk to Vay. If they went on a date, Corico had to ask Jelly out. Idly, he wondered if he should think of something they would do. Not like Admetus would ever talk to Vay.

Corico choked on his own spit. There, across the Junkyard, Admetus was approaching the two girls. He appeared to converse somewhat normally, except for the nervous twitch of course, and Vay looked at him curiously (normally Vay looked at Admetus hostilely). When they finished speaking, Vay looked at Jelly, smiled slowly, stood, and giving Jelly a hug, walked away with Admetus.

Tanto looked over at him, a superior expression on her face. "Oh, don't gloat." Corico snapped, now he would have to think of someplace to ask Jelly to go. Maybe down to the theatre, and get Gus to tell them some anecdotes. All he would need was some gin for Gus...

* * *

Alonzo blinked lazily, then sat up straight suddenly. "Cephas? Micah?" His brother's approached, escorted by Ettcy's Uncle Mulhoney. Each of them carried a kitten, as did Mulhoney and the two queens coming behind him. "Finally, take you guys long enough?"

Micah shrugged. "The kittens needed to rest. Wouldn't wanna push 'em too hard."

"Do you guys have hidey holes every block or something?" Alonzo teased.

Mulhoney frowned at Alonzo. "You know these two?"

"Yeah, their my brothers."

"Then you can vouch for them with the council?"

"Why, is there a problem?"

"Not yet." Mulhoney sighed. "They don't have a tribe, though, do they?"

"No." Alonzo shook his head. "But until recently, I didn't either. And it's not like they hurt Birmy or Alianora or the kits."

"I know, but some of the members of the tribe are rather strict."

Cephas winked at Alonzo. "Don't worry about us. Give 'em your best speech about how we used to dunk your face in the milk bowl. We'll charm 'em with our beautiful attitudes and bat our eyelashes."

Micah gagged.

* * *

Slinking along the back streets, Corico glanced frequently over at Jelly nervously. The awkward silence was getting on his nerves, but every time he said something, she only responded with one word answers. Like when he'd asked if she wanted to go over to the theatre and meet Gus, all she had said was sure. Nothing more. Just sure. Soon they'd be at the theatre, though, and he was certain that she would love Gus. Call it a hunch.

Tanto would say it was a premonition, like her knowing that Admetus would take Vay out.

Gus sat in the alley behind the theatre, waiting for his old friends to come by and reminisce with him. When he spotted Corico and Jelly, he smiled happily. "Coricopat, what a pleasant surprise! Who's your friend?"

"You really need to get the Junkyard more often," Corico admonished, "She's been with the Jellicles since before the Invitation. This is Jellylorum. Jelly, this is Gus the Theatre Cat."

Gus bowed to her with a flourish. "Actually, my name is Asparagus. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Theatre Cat?" Jelly smiled. "I can't say I've ever heard of you."

"Really? My name was quite famous in it's time. I played Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell."

Jelly laughed, charmed, and Corico got out the gin and they settled down to friendly conversation. And for once, Corico didn't just sit back and watch.

* * *

The dice rolled lazily across Tumblebrutus's paws. "What's the stakes, Grimbuskin?" Bradford watched miserably, his head lowered as he tried to ignore the ache of his scratches and bruises.

Grimbuskin laughed. "Time off. For you and yer little friend, bosun."

"And if I lose?" Tumble bared his teeth, he liked a challenge. Plus, he was hungry, and time off meant that he and Bradford could look for a decent meal. After the Captain had found out that the kittens had escaped, he had been furious. No rum, only bread crusts and water.

"You stand watch for the next three moons. No shore leave."

Tumble nodded. "I can do that."

* * *

Munkustrap stopped by Jenny's den on the way to see his father. "Jenny? Are you in?"

Jenny flew out the front door and flung her paws around his neck nuzzling him happily. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I saw Justin this morning. He was watching the Junkyard. Vay and Jelly and Alonzo will be so happy." Her smile came freely, and Munku basked in it for a moment.

"That's wonderful." Munku hugged her back. "I was just going to talk to my father about him."

"Old Deuteronomy? Why?" Jenny blinked up at him.

"I wanted his advice. Macavity's agents are everywhere, and I worry about... everyone. Not just the Jellicles. I remember Justin, he would do anything to protect you guys. But there are others, cats I'm not sure about, who might try and take advantage of that. Convince him that they needed protecting, or that they wanted to help you."

"Justin would never fall for that."

"I hope so," Munkustrap tried to sound reassuring, but the look he wore as he gazed across the Junkyard betrayed his inner turmoil.

"Munku?"

"Yes, Jenny?" He smiled down at her and she hesitated.

"Never mind."

"Oh, come on. What is it?" Munku prodded gently. "Something on your mind?"

She took a deep breath. "Munku, I love you."

He brightened up visibly. "I love you, too, Jenny."

* * *

As it turned out, the council of elders were so happy to see Birmy and Alianora safely home with their kittens that they forgave all breaks in the rules, including bringing Micah and Cephas (tribeless cats) onto their territory. From what Alonzo had observed in all his experiences with the Hannareit tribe, they had a lot of rules, most of which were constantly being broken.

Birmy's mate, Shempha was delighted to see her, and their reuninon brought tears to many of the cats eyes, including Ettcy's. Alonzo didn't cry, of course. Maybe it was because he didn't cry that he noticed the despairing look on the smaller queen, Alianora's, face. No one was here to welcome her.

What had happened to her mate?

Alonzo started towards her to ask her if everything was alright, but Cephas motioned for him to stay back. The kittens looked confused, and Cephas motioned that Alonzo should come over and help with them. Looking over his shoulder, Alonzo saw Micah hurry over to speak quietly to Alianora.

Micah and Alianora? Now that was an idea.

* * *

Tumblebrutus crept silently behind the Lion, followed closely by Brad. Nothing was stirring... not even a mouse. He could have laughed about it, except he was so hungry. Wait, there it was.

His butt wiggled in the air, and he pounced. Perfect, a shrew. Now, if there were a few more where that came from–

A flash of movement caught his eye. Dinner.

* * *

Chuckling merrily, Gus stalked across the alley in his best Growltiger form. "Corico, you can be Ghengis. Miss Jelly can be Griddlebone. I think it will be quite good."

"Oh, I couldn't..." Jelly protested.

"Oh, yes, you could. I remember you from when you were younger. You lived down across the road, didn't you? Always came and watched the plays. I used to hear you singing sometimes, you had a lovely voice. Missed that this past year. Wondered where you'd gotten to."

"Ghengis?" Corico complained good naturedly. "That's such an anticlimatic part."

* * *

With his belly finally full, Tumble glanced over at Brad to see how he was doing with his meal. "Brad, ye haven't ate anything."

"Told ye ye'd get us in trouble, letting those kits go like that." Bradford mumbled quietly. "S'not my fault. Ye're always getting us in trouble like that."

"Brad, aren't ya hungry?"

"No. My head hurts, and my stomache aches awfully." Brad muttered.

"Brad, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brad lied, eyes glazed slightly.

"No, you're not. I'm gonna take you somewhere, find someone to help..." Tumble reassured him. But where could he go? The only cats he knew off the ship were in Macavity's crew, and not anymore likely to look after Bradford than Grimbuskin. Wait, there was Jemima. Maybe that Ketty kit's parents would be grateful enough for his letting the kits go to help Bradford...

It would be a fair trade, right?


	8. The Bosun Away from the Docks

Disclaimer: Okay, so I still don't own Cats. What did you expect? I don't even own my Phys and Anat text book. Seriously.

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner!!! Graduation's coming up, and I'm piled up over my head with things to do!! I finally got far enough I can put this up, please R&R!

* * *

**Part 8**

_The Bosun Away from the Docks_

* * *

By the time Tumblebrutus arrived at the junkyard, everything was in an uproar. "Have you seen Demeter?" Bomby screeched, barely pausing long enough to hear Tumble's response.

"Who?" Tumble stared after the red queen as she sprinted off toward another part of the junkyard, screeching for Demi at the top of her lungs. "Great, we picked a great time, Brad." He hurried forward across the junkyard, belly to the ground in hopes that no one would notice him. After all, most tribes didn't take kindly to strange cats waltzing into their territory. "Jemima..."

A small brown and white face with twinkling eyes appeared in his and tiny paws with sharp claws latched onto his neck. "Rowr!" Ketty squealed, "It's mister pirate!"

"That's bravo cat, little 'un." Tumble resisted the urge to swat him off and send him flying. "You know where I can find Jemima?"

The little kitten released him reluctantly and stared up at him. "Yeah. She's over in the oven talking to Misto."

"What about you're parents?"

"They's lookin for Auntie Demi." Ketty frowned. "She disappeared. I disappeared once, yeah?"

"I 'member that, yeah." The little mite looked so lonely and bored, Tumble sighed. "Ya wanna show me where Jemima is? I got a friend who needs some help, and ye could be a real hero..."

"Me? A hero? Okay!" Ketty bounced away, tiny tail stuck straight up in the air proudly. Tumble stalked after him, head low. There was one of Shadow Boots' kids, looking this way. Maybe he wouldn't recognize him.

"What are you doing?" Tugger leapt down off the tire to stand in front of Tumble, between the bosun and little Ketty. "This is Jellicle territory."

"Jellicle, huh?" Tumble widened his eyes in mock horror, then let his face return to it's usual impassive expression. "I'm collecting a debt from Maccy's daughter. Don't worry, it ain't gonna hurt no one, and she don't even have to leave your precious junkyard."

Tugger frowned, but allowed him to continue following Ketty over to the oven. "I don't trust you."

"That's good. I'm not usually trustworthy." Tumble snapped.

"Tumble?" Jemima leaped out of the oven with a shriek of happiness. "What are you doing here? The Captain wasn't too mad at you, was he? Are you alright? Why are you frowning? Huh, huh?"

"Girl-kits." Tumble shook her off. "Lissen, I could use some help wit someat. Bradford's a little under the weather..."

"Oh, Brad! Where is he?" Jemima demanded, looking around the yard hurriedly. "Is he alright?"

"Well, not so much..."

"BRADFORD!!!" Jemima spotted him and careened across the open clearing of the Junkyard. Tumble hurried to follow her. "His eyes are all glazed... Brad? Brad?"

Coming up behind them, Tugger was only momentarily speechless at the sight of the very sick cat. "Jenny! JENNY!!!"

* * *

Sandra trotted happily behind her house mate, Millie the siamese. "I wish we lived closer to the yard," she complained. "It's such a long walk. And across all the nasty car paths." Her tail stuck up in the air, Millie wondered absently if Sandra would ever learn to use her tail as a communication device instead of a banner. Someday, maybe.

"Dear, do watch yourself." Millie smiled down at her. "Sometimes the Peke that lives on this road gets loose. We must be quiet, remember?"

"Oh, right." Sandra muted her voice so it was a whisper. "I 'member now."

* * *

Alianora sobbed quietly into Micah's shoulder. He looked somewhat out of place in the midst of all the stripy well-fed cats of the Hannareit tribe, but Alonzo really thought he could fit in if he tried. The kittens mewled quietly at Alonzo and Cephas's feet, apparently they were still to young to talk.

"How old are these kits?" Alonzo asked Cephas in a hushed voice.

"Barely got their eyes open, the mites. That's why it took us so long getting here. What I'm wondering is, how come their mothers were so far from the Hannareit tribe with them in the first place?"

"Macavity?" Alonzo suggested quietly.

"Nah, he didn't care about them. Maybe Shrin. He's got a nasty temper, and if he thought someone in Hannareit had wronged him, well..." Cephas let his sentence hang, but Alonzo knew what he was thinking. Shrin would take your mate. He'd take your kittens. Then he'd take your life. Was that what had happened to Alianora's mate?

Birmy and Shempha approached the sobbing queen, Birmy nodding solemnly to Micah, Shempha leaning in to speak quietly to Alianora. Alonzo couldn't hear what was said, but he could guess. Alianora's mate was gone.

Cephas wrapped his tail around his feet and bowed his head. "Well, I guess that's it. C'mere kits," he lay down and pulled them close around them. "It'll be alright." The kittens huddled up close to the brown and white tom and mewed pitifully. Birmy, having ascertained that Alianora was quite content to work out her grief on Micah's shoulder, hurried over to see the kittens.

"Mommy's gonna be alright," she told Alianora's three kittens, and licked each of their heads. Her own kitten stared up at her silently. "I know sweetie, things will make sense eventually."

Cephas looked up at her. "Their father?" He motioned at Alianora's three kittens.

Birmy just shook her head. "He didn't make it." She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "Shempha, this darling here is ours. The other darlings belong to Alianora and Kyphos."

Shempha looked over his shoulder suspiciously at Micah and Alianora. "Can he be trusted? For that matter," he looked right at Cephas, "can he?"

"Yes darling. They drove Macavity away from us when we'd only just escaped from Shrin. They helped bring us home. We owe them a debt of gratitude."

"Thank you." Shempha said grudgingly to Cephas. "Tell your brother?"

"Thank you wasn't necessary." Cephas watched the scene sorrowfully. "I think Alianora just stole my brother."

Birmy looked, "Perhaps she has."

Alonzo snuggled down next to the kittens. "I know she has. Whether she meant to or not."

* * *

Jenny had Tugger and Tumblebrutus carry Bradford into the den that she sometimes shared with Millicent–the tribe healer's den. "Lay him down gently. Jemima, go get some water. Hurry!" She bustled over to the crate filled with different herbs and medicines collected over the green months of spring and summer, and what was left of last falls gathering and the few things that could be obtained during the great cold of winter. "Wound fever. Not too far progressed, but the injuries don't look good."

Tumble shrank guiltily. "It's all my fault."

Jemima returned with the water. "It's all my fault. He got in trouble cause of me and Ketty, didn't he?" Ketty stared up at her and Tumble in horror.

"It's my fault?" The little kitten asked tearfully.

"No," Tumble shook his head. "No kit, it's not yer fault. It's my fault. It's my job to look out for him. I didn'a do it."

"But you didn't look after him cause of me, right?" Ketty whispered.

Tumble could see the guilt in the kittens large eyes, reflected as clearly as if it his own. "No, no kit. It's not your fault. Just remember that. You didn't do this." He swallowed hard. "I did. And no one is responsible for my actions except me. I should've taken better care of this sooner."

"Why would it be you two little one's fault, anyway?" Tugger asked, gathering them up in his arms. "You couldn't do this to anyone."

"But it's cause Tumble let us go." Jemima whispered.

Tumble snapped. "I told you kit, it's MY fault!"

* * *

Pouncival was torn. He had told Bomby that he would search this direction for Demi, but their kitten was in the healer's den with a badly injured cat, and he could hear him wailing about it being his fault. And Jenny was in there dealing with it alone–well, with Tugger, two kittens, and a strange cat. Bomby was long gone, she wouldn't know if he delayed. Demi would understand, even if Bomby wouldn't.

Besides, he couldn't search the whole city by himself, anyway.

"Millicent!" He spotted her lithe form coming through the yard gate followed by the bouncy Cassandra. "You've a patient!"

"Hurry, Sandra!" Millie picked up her pace.

"I'm too slow!" Sandra wailed, and Pounce hurriedly scooped her up in his mouth and bounded after Millie.

"Go' 'er Mi'ye." He managed around his mouthful of kitten. Millicent didn't even glance back.

He hurried inside and plopped Sandra unceremoniously on the floor. "Stay here." He ordered, and hurried over to where Tugger stood with the two kittens held close, and the strange tom close beside.

"Ketty, Jemima." Pouncival breathed a sigh of relief, they were alright at least. "What's wrong?"

"It's my fault cause Mister Tumble let me and Mima go that Brad got hurt and..." Ketty started to wail.

"It's not your fault." The strange tom, Tumble whispered.

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault. It's not your fault either, Jemima. These things happen. You couldn't know something like this would happen! You've got to keep calm, so Millie and Jenny can work, that way he gets better. Okay?"

"You're the little one's father?" Tumble asked warily.

"Yeah, well, Carbucketty's father, not Jemima's." Pounce licked his lips. "I'm Pouncival."

"I knew ye weren't Jemima's father." Tumble watched the healers work nervously. "I'm Tumblebrutus, you know, Growltiger's bosun? Don't hold it against Bradford, though. He's too sweet for that."

"Growltiger's bosun?" Pounce exclaimed. "And you just let Ketty and Jemima go?"

"Well..." Tumble didn't really feel like sharing with him, but he leaned in so that the others couldn't hear and told him anyway. "Jemima convinced me. She's getting to be really persuasive... practically as good as the Lady Griddlebone. Cavalry isn't that good yet, so I wasn't really prepared, I mean, Cavalry's older and everything."

"Right," Pounce actually stopped to look at Jemima closely for the first time in months, "she's growing up, isn't she?"

"Yeah, and..."

"Pouncival!" That was Millicent. "I know you know where to find those late summer berries. I need as many as you can find!"

"Well, gotta scat. Oh, if you see a black and gold queen, answers to Demi or Demeter, we're looking for her at the yard, okay? Hopefully Bomby doesn't kill me for not looking for her right now, but..." he shrugged. "This is more important."

"Pounce!"

"I'm GOING!"


	9. The Search

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a fanfic author who didn't own cats...and that was me...

A/N: I feel like I'm repeating myself, sorry for not updating sooner! This is getting hard! Seriously, it took me a while to figure out where it's all going. Please, R&R, and please be patient with me!

* * *

**Part 9**

_The Search_

* * *

When Corico and Jelly returned to the junkyard, they were shocked at the disorder that pervaded the area. "Hi!" Ketty slid across the ground to come to a stand still in front of them, "Have you seen Auntie Demi? Mom's out looking for her, and Dad's supposed to be. He's not though cause Brad's hurt and Millie sent him out to get some berries for him or something..."

"Wait, hold up there!" Corico held up his paws to quiet the kitten. "Who's Brad?"

"Tumble's friend, Jemima knows him and Tumble let us go when Macavity and Growltiger had us and..." He looked on the verge of tears.

Corico glanced at Jelly, she reached down and took the small kitten by the paw. "Would you like some cookies and milk?" she asked, "I've got some in my den. Then I'll help you look for Demi, okay?"

Corico watched them go than padded over to where Tanto sat on the tire observing the scene. "She's in her element with the kittens, isn't she?" Tanto observed lightly.

"No, you should have seen her when she was Griddlebone."

* * *

Alonzo woke to Etcetera poking him, but the first thing he noticed was the absence of the comforting warmth of the little kittens. "What? Where'd the kittens go?"

"With their mama." Ettcy frowned at him, but apparently couldn't stay serious for long. "Guess what guess what guess what guess what..." When she paused for a breath, Alonzo seized his opportunity to speak.

"What?"

"Micah's staying with the Hannareit tribe, at least for now! He's your brother, isn't he? Mommy thought that was a pretty good recommendation, she said your a good cat and she said she thought he should stay a while for Alianora and the council of Elders agreed!"

Alonzo sat up suddenly, and Ettcy, who had been leaning on him heavily, toppled over with a squeak. "What?! I thought your mom hated me!"

"Nah. She's just mad cause I'm growing up and so she always looks mad. Least, that's what Uncle Mulhoney says." Ettcy righted herself and beamed at Alonzo. "She thinks your a fine example of a young gentleman."

"WHAT?!!!"

* * *

The park where the late summer berries grew was several tribes away from Jellicle territory. In fact, the only reason Millie knew that he knew where they were was because he'd told her. This spring, when she'd gone to park near Jellicle territory, she'd discovered that all the berry bushes were gone.

She'd been very pleased when Pounce had told her that he had seen another berry patch when he'd been wandering with Bomby and Demi. He'd happily showed it to her (even he knew the importance of the late summer berries), but she often relied on him to go check and see if they were ready for gathering anyway.

He only prayed that the berries had ripened enough since he'd checked them three days ago.

The road was crawling with humans and their cars. Pounce slunk close to the ground, ears pricked high to pick up any unusual sound. The only good car, he reckoned, was the one that Jenny and Millicent used as the healers den. And that was because it didn't move.

He scampered beneath a resting car, out from under the eyes of the humans, and stared at the road. Normally, he only came this way by nightfall, but going around would take too long. Pounce wasn't sure that Brad had that long.

Finally, he saw his opportunity–a break in the traffic. He darted out into the road, sprinting like a mad-man for the other side. He'd almost reached it when a huge red car roared at him.

* * *

The junkyard was too quiet when Munkustrap returned from visiting his father. The elderly leader had dismissed him early, saying that something didn't feel right, and now Munku could see what he meant. Normally, of course, he would have been more than happy for some peace and quiet in the yard, but this quiet was unnatural. He listened intently for a moment.

"Do you think he'll be okay, Tumble?" That was Jemima's sweet soprano voice, and she sounded worried.

Be okay? Who? Munku hurried across the junkyard to the car where the healers denned and poked his head in, only to see a strange tom speaking quietly to Jemima. Sandra sat on the floor, chewing on her tail.

"Sandra, sweet," Munku whispered as he passed her, "don't chew on your tail. It's a bit pollicle-ish."

"Oh," she sat up and tried to look serene. "How's this?"

"Maybe a little too much for someone your age." He sighed. "I think I heard Jelly and Ketty over in Jelly's den. Maybe she has some games you can play."

"Yippie!!" Sandra popped to her feet and bounced off, oblivious to the tension in the den. For the moment, Munku ignored the stranger. He wasn't doing any harm–yet–and he needed to see who'd been hurt.

The cat that Jenny and Millie were tending was an absolute mess. Judging by the dried blood and the glazed look in his eyes, it was some sort of wound fever. Munku studied his face carefully, but couldn't place it.

"I know who he is, Munku." Jemima came up behind him. "That's Bradford. He helped us get away from Macavity, Ketty and me." Munku forced himself to relax. This one, at least, was in no shape to harm anyone even if he wanted to. He turned and looked at the other strange cat.

"And you are?"

"Tumblebrutus." The stranger looked at the ground. "Growltiger's bosun."

Munkustrap caught himself before he let out a screech demanding what his business here was. Both Millie and Jenny would scold him if he made lots of noise in the den. There was a sick cat here, after all. He took a calming breath to steady himself, and then attempted to formulate a reasonable question. "What are you doing here?"

The bosun glanced up. "Brad needed help, an' he's my responsibility. I thought mebbe one of the cats Jemima was stayin' with would be grateful enough that we helped get her and that other kitten out that they'd help..."

"We'd of helped anyway." Jenny said firmly as she bustled past.

"No one on your crew would have helped?" Munku asked somewhat skeptically.

"Nah, we're out of favor. We were supposed to guard the kits, not let 'em escape. Even if one of those blackguards had a kind notion, they wouldn't dare with the Captain in the temper he's in." He paused and thought a moment, "Cavalry or the Lady might of, if we could'a got to 'em. The Lady has a lot of pity, and Cavalry's a good girl-kit."

Munku shook his head, whoever heard of a cat using the term girl-kit? Personally, he always thought of them as queen-kits. Girl-kit was such a human term. "All right, you stay here for now, I think I'd best fetch Old Deuteronomy."

"That would be a good idea," Millie called, "he's got more knowledge than any other cat, so he might have a few ideas for us." That was worrisome, if Millie wanted Deuteronomy's advice in her field, medicine, things weren't looking good.

* * *

Pounce flattened himself against the pavement, letting out a yelp, and prayed that somehow, miraculously, he would survive. He squinched his eyes shut and waited for the end.

There was a squeal and an awful burnt smell, but no pain. After a moment, he hazarded a look, opening one eye cautiously. The car had skidded to a stop just over his head. Realizing his luck, he leapt to his feet and scampered away, giving the treacherous wheels a wide berth.

Now what was he doing? Right—berries. The late summer berries that could be found in the park. Dodging between a human's legs, he hurried on, tail still puffed out from the fright he'd gotten on the road.

* * *

Alonzo frowned at the empty looking junkyard, but Ettcy continued to prattle on about the goings on in the Hannareit tribe. "Hush, Ettcy," he ordered, "something's not right."

Munkustrap appeared from inside the healer's den. Upon seeing Alonzo, he almost smiled. "Good, you're back. Guard the junkyard, I have to get Deuteronomy."

Guard the yard? When did they ever worry about that sort of thing? Maybe Macavity was being threatening... Maybe whoever was in the healer's den was being chased by someone dangerous. Like when Pounce, Demi, and Bomby had run away from Shrin.

Whatever the case, his duty was clear. He'd ask questions later. Now, it was time to put all that training with Munku to use.

* * *

Bomby frowned deeply to herself as she slunk along the dockside. She kept a slightly disgusted expression on her face, and her tail held just a hair higher than most cats out here. This was her disguise—she was no simpering Jellicle (as the dock cats thought of them). She was the Red Lady, a frivolous pet of one of the thief lords, but one that no one dared touch.

Sometimes, she was even grateful for the remnants of her past—that time before she'd been mated to Pouncival. She added a slight swagger to her walk and glanced suggestively at one of the better looking pirates.

"Where's that blasted bosun and his boy-mate!!" Grimbuskin yowled, apparently in a rage about something. Stealing herself (he was not the best cat to confront in a rage), leapt up onto the barge.

"Grimbuskin," she purred. He turned, looking more than a little stunned.

"Lady Red.."

"I was going to ask you a favor in return for a...favor, but I see your busy." She started to turn away.

"No, no!" He protested, "Ask away. Can't promise ya anything, but if I've time..." He looked at her appreciatively and licked his lips.

He was appalling, but she need to find Demeter. "You remember Lady Blackgold?" He nodded, "It seems some thief's got the idea that he can have her services without paying. I need to find her, find him, and make him pay. This whole mess is bad for business." She sniffed. "Not that I mind being down the competition, but... well, it's given cats ideas."

"And my help would be put down as credit at the House?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"Most certainly." Bomby had made sure to check with her old mistress, Lady Candide before she'd come out here. No sense making promises she couldn't keep.

"Will you be there?" He asked shrewdly.

"Depends on when you come," she replied loftily, "some nights I am, some I'm not. Some days I am, but there again, some I'm not."

"Deal." He spit on his paw, and she spit on hers and they clasped paws. "If I hear anything about Lady Blackgold, or some thief keeping a Lady against her will, I'll send word to the House."


	10. The Late Summer Berries

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd probably be better about working on it. Well, maybe not.

A/N: OMG!! How long has it been since I updated? A year? I am so sorry, if there is anyone still reading this. I hate when people do this, and now I'm doing it! AHHHH!! I think I remember where it's going now, and it's summer, so hopefully it will be updated more quickly. Maybe even finished. I make no promises, because I don't know what I'm going to be doing this summer. College is hard. Anyway, please R&R, but don't kill me for being slow!

* * *

**Part 10**

_The Late Summer Berries_

* * *

Pouncival ducked under the bridge and slid along the muddy bank. Where were those berries? Ah, there they were. They were just starting to get ripe, just in the nick of...

His fur stood on end as a pollicle started to bark nearby. What if that one wasn't on a leash? Pounce shuddered and hurried to pick some berries and dump them in the small bag that he had carried all the way from the junkyard for this. He could almost feel that howling pollicle breathing down his neck, making him nervous. Trying to work faster he dropped more berries, so he had to slow down again and pick them up.

"Late summer berries," he muttered. "Hurry, get the late summer berries." His jaws were tired from carefully clamping the berries in them and pulling, but not using too much force and mashing them. Wanting to just give up and leave the stupid things, he forced himself to pick up what he had gathered and turned to trot back to the junkyard.

He scurried along the side of the pavement, dodging human feet and trying not to swallow the berries. Finally, he ducked into an alleyway and heaved a sigh of relief at the respite from avoiding humans.

"Why hello there," a voice said from the shadows. "What might you be doing here?" The speaker paused as if waiting, but only for a moment. "What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" A face peered out of the darkness—it was Shadow Boots.

* * *

Alonzo yawned hugely and shook his head in an attempt to wake up. Ettcy laughed and smacked his ear with one paw. "Gonna fall asleep on duty?" She teased, and he frowned.

"No, but I am gonna keep you in line!" He pounced on her and tickled her vigorously, and soon they were both laughing.

"Alonzo, where's Munkustrap?" Exotica appeared from in the shadows of her den. "Are you on watch duty?"

"Yep," Alonzo sat up and stopped tickling Ettcy in an attempt to look mature. "There's a wounded stranger in Millie's den, and Munku went to go get Deuteronomy."

"Uh-huh," she said. "So, is playing with Ettcy part of a guards watch duties? I mean..." They both looked sheepish, and she laughed. "I won't tell. Do you think I ought to go watch the north side? Wind smells like trouble."

Alonzo nodded, grateful that she wasn't going to report his lapse on duty to Munku. "Sounds good, Tica. I can't watch both sides of the yard at once, its too far."

Ettcy looked irritated. "I could watch a side!"

Exotica laughed musically. "I'm sure you could dear, but why don't you help Alonzo a while yet? Your still very young, and it's getting late to be out alone. In fact, I think I'll see what Tanto is up to, maybe she'll come with me."

After Exotica left, the two young cats sat very still for a long time.

* * *

Pouncival didn't even bother dropping the berries to respond to Shadow Boots, he just kicked up his heels and high-tailed it out of there. His weary muscles protested the sudden speed, but sore muscles was far more appealing than being caught by Boots, one of his father's enemies.

Sure, Pounce was one of his father's enemies, too, but that wouldn't mean anything to Boots. Shadow Boots was downright mean, and Pounce knew it. His paws skidded on the pavement as eh rounded a corner. Just his luck, there stood Macavity, talking casually (as casually as Macavity ever got) to one of his more pleasing hench-men.

Barely keeping his eyes from popping out of his head in shock, Pounce back-paddled as fast as he could, only to run smack into Boots coming from behind. He stumbled and accidentally swallowed about half of the berries, as he choked and gagged on the others, he dropped the rest. "Well, well, Shrin's blood," Macavity smiled coldly. "You wouldn't happen to have seen my daughter, would you?"

Staring at him blankly, Pounce tried to sort out what he was talking about while at the same time coughing up what remained of the late summer berries. "Wha?" He finally managed.

"You know. JEMIMA." Boots laughed at the expression on his face. "Thought you knew her. Prolly know that little Ketty, too, eh? The little cry-kitten?"

"Don't talk about my son like that!" Pounce lunged at the larger tom, forgetting all his Jellicle manners and reverting to the style he learned from his ma and the other cats in Shrin's territory. Macavity laughed menacingly as Pounce tussled with Boots, and Boots pinned him to the ground with a hiss.

"Worthless git." Shadow Boors stepped off and sauntered over to Macavity, Pounce shook his head, trying to clear it, but the world was spinning and winking in and out of focus. The two cats seemed to disappear right through the wall, but he couldn't see properly. He thought he heard the two laughing together before everything finally went dark.

* * *

Tumble's head lolled to one side and his eyes slowly closed, only to snap open and to attention. It was nearly midnight, and he'd been up since his watch the evening before last. Sure, he was used to sleepless nights, but sleepless days? He stifled a yawn and looked down at Brad, who muttered quietly in his uneasy sleep.

"You've been sitting there a long time," Millie said as she approached with a wet rag for Brad, "maybe you should get some sleep. I'd let you know if anything changed. Even me and Jenny take shifts, to get some sleep."

"It ain't your fault he's like this," Tumble told her, gazing at Brad with a haunted look in his eyes. "I have to stay with him. I can't leave him, like."

Jemima's head appeared behind Millie, "When's Old Deuteronomy gonna get here?" She asked. "And when's Pounce gonna get back?"

"Soon. Don't fuss, darling, get some sleep." Millie told her.

"Yes, Millie, ma'am." Jemima sighed and curled up in a corner. As Millie turned away, both she and Tumble could hear the kitten mutter in a voice that they probably weren't supposed to hear, "Sleep! Ha, as if I could sleep now." Tumble almost caught himself smiling, but then he remembered Brad, and the feeling disappeared as quickly as it had come.

* * *

As it happened, Deuteronomy and Munkustrap were on their way to the yard at that very moment. The walk from the vicarage was getting a bit long for the elderly leader, his arthritis bothered him more on cool nights like this. Even if it had been the dead of winter, though, he would have come. Nothing could stop Old Deuteronomy when his tribe (or even any other cat) needed him. He was like a force of nature—something you just didn't mess with. Macavity had learned this the hard way several times, but as Deuteronomy grew older and the year lengthened, Macavity could never seem to resist trying to overthrow the Jellicle leader one more time.

Once Munkustrap had filled Deuteronomy in on the situation at the junkyard, they fell to chatting as they walked. If Deuteronomy had been younger, he would have ran to the yard. Since he was not, he took advantage of the time with Munkustrap to instruct the younger tom in the ways of leadership. Of course, it didn't really seem like instruction to Munku, it just seemed like they were talking about general goings-on in the junkyard.

That was how the leader before Old Deuteronomy had taught him, and it was how he planned to instruct his son in leadership. The first thing that Deuteronomy had learned was necessary for a good Jellicle Leader was understanding and patience. And you always had to be ready to pay attention to whichever cat needed it at the moment, even if it was just a little kitten showing off his or her new pouncing skills.

After a time they started discussing the healer cats of the tribe, and Deuteronomy noticed how Munku's eyes lit up when he talked about Jenny. He didn't say anything about it, though, just smiled to himself in a quiet, satisfied way.

Not too much later the two cats reached the junkyard, greeting Alonzo and hurrying to the car where the healers denned. Seeing that Millicent was awake, Deuteronomy greeted her first. "Millie? How is our patient?"

"Not too good," she said quietly, turning so that Tumble wouldn't hear, "I'm afraid he isn't getting any better. I sent Pounce to get some late summer berries for him—it's the only thing I can think of—but that was hours ago, and he isn't back."

"Wound fever can be very difficult," Deuteronomy told her, "but I am confident in your abilities and in Jenny's. I would like to see our patient, and meet his companion, if I might?"

"That would be wonderful," the siamese cat said. "Perhaps you can get him to take some rest, so that we won't have to take care of him, too!"

With a nod, Deuteronomy made his way over to Tumble and Brad, but Munku hung back to speak to Millie.

"You say Pounce isn't back yet? Which way would he have gone?"

"To the north," Millie said. "There's a park out that way, across the road. I hope nothing bad has happened!"

"I'll head out that way and check it out." Munku reassured her. "Hopefully he was just delayed, and will arrive here any minute." He turned disappeared out the door, just a flash of black and silver fur.

Tumble watched him go suspiciously, "Where's he got to?" He asked Deuteronomy, having introduced himself and decided that the old cat was trustworthy.

"He's the protector of the junkyard," Deuteronomy explained, "if anything threatens the yard, or cats go missing, he has to see that it gets taken care of. He may just have to go find a replacement for the watch, things are a little off-schedule today."

"Hello? Millie? Anybody in here?" Bomby's face appeared in the window of the car, and Tumble almost jumped out of his skin.

"Hush, Bomby." Millie ordered, but in a friendly way. "We have a sick cat in here."

Bomby's ears went back in annoyance but she mouthed an apology and looked concerned as she squeezed into the car. "Hello Deuteronomy," she spoke in a more subdued tone, "Who's sick? Has anyone seen Demi?"

"A cat named Bradford is sick, he's friends with Jemima." Old Deuteronomy sighed deeply. "There has been no news of Demeter yet, but don't give up hope."

Tumble looked up, "Everlastin' Cat, it's Lady Red." The two cats stared at each other incredulously.

"Well if it isn't Tumblebrutus, the Bosun." Bomby sneered. "Oh, now I know who Bradford is. You haven't seen Lady Blackgold have you?"

Tumble looked thoughtful as Jemima stared at him with wide eyes from the corner where she was supposed to be sleeping. "I can't say that I..." He glanced over at Jemima, looked uncomfortable, and cleared his throat before leaning in closer to the two adult cats and whispering. "I ain't for certain, but I heard as Maccy's got hisself a new Lady. And that she ain't none too happy either. I don't know if'n that's Lady Blackgold, but it's all I got."

Bomby's eyes narrowed. "Funny, Grimbuskin hadn't heard anything like that."

"Grimbuskin spends too much time wetting his beard at the Bell. And losin' dice games." Tumble snorted. "Course he ain't heard nothin."

"When Munkustrap gets back," Deuteronomy assured Bomby, who was looking a little wild around the eyes, "we will begin a reconnaissance mission to rescue Demeter, if it is indeed her. If not, we will at least help whatever poor cat that Macavity is holding."

She frowned. "Where is Munku?"

"He went to find Pounce. Your mate agreed to grab some summer berries while he was looking for Demeter, and he was supposed to be back by now..." Millie piped in.

The red queen cat let out a piercing yowl that stood Tumble's hair on end. "Oh no! Pounce is missing, too?!"


	11. A Stroke of Luck

Disclaimer: Yes... I still don't own it. What have I been doing all this time?

A/N: And... HA!! It hasn't been a whole year since I updated! Only, like, nine months! Umm... whoops, okay maybe that isn't that much better. On the upside, I'm pretty sure I've got the next chapter figured out, so maybe it won't take as long. R&R, pretty please. It reminds me to work on this. Otherwise I'm too stupid and I forget... Ooopsie, I forgot to fix something and had to re-upload this, sorry if it sent you multiple e-mails about the update....

* * *

**Part 11**

_A Stroke of Luck_

_

* * *

  
_

Pouncival awoke to much fussing. Millie was hushing the kittens as they crowded around Deuteronomy's feet and whispered things in the wise old cat's ears. His ears perked up as he caught the sent of the cat sitting beside him, and before he knew it...

"Pouncival! You're awake!" Bomby cried, nuzzling him affectionately. "I was so worried. With Demeter missing, and then you go off like that..."

"Did someone pick up the berries?" Pounce finally managed to find his voice after a few moments of intense mother-cat cuddling.

Bomby released him and glanced over her shoulder. "Yes, Munku managed to get both you and the berries home in one piece. Well, almost one piece. What happened?"

"Heh, heh." Pouncival tried to laugh weakly, but it sounded more like a dying croak. "Shadow Boots and Macavity together might just be too much for me to handle alone. I guess we haven't found Demeter yet?" He hazarded, since she still looked very distressed.

"Well, we've got a lead. Munkustrap is organizing a force to go rescue a captive cat from Macavity's lair, but we don't know if it's her or not." Bomby looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Unfortunately, he's moved his lair again, and not even Tumblebrutus knows where it is! I don't like the cat, but I suppose I can be grateful that he tipped us off on where Demeter might be... I suppose..."

"Don't know where the lair is..." Pounce frowned, and tried to think through his pounding headache. He'd seen Macavity and Shadow Boots go through a wall, but what could that mean?

* * *

Munkustrap hated leaving things to chance. As it stood, he was short Jellicles that could fight, and he didn't know where Macavity's hideout was. At this point, the whole rescue mission seemed up to chance. If he could find a few more able bodied cats, he'd be more comfortable leaving the Junkyard, because he could leave more cats to defend it. He could count on that Tumblebrutus being willing to fight to keep his friend safe if someone attacked the Junkyard, but he didn't know the Bosun, and it would be a bit risky. Or he could rely on the fact that no one would possibly attack the Junkyard (a fact which was often being disproved). Scratch that, he could hope that nobody would pick this particular time to attack the Junkyard.

Worries aside, he had formed two teams. Team one was going to stay behind and guard the yard. Besides the healers, who would be occupied, team one included Exotica, Bombalurina, and the ever so skeptical help of Tumblebrutus. Munkustrap wished there were more cats in the yard, and if more arrived before the rescue team set out, that would be perfect.

Team two would go on the rescue mission. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were going with the rescue mission, even though neither were very good fighters. Plan A was to steal Demeter (or if it wasn't her, whatever poor cat it was), and hightail it out of there. Plan B involved the rest of the rescue team (Munkustrap, Alonzo, Skimbleshanks, Tugger, along with Coricopat and Tantomile) rushing in and beating the tar out of Macavity and his hench cats while they rescued the captive and then beat a hasty retreat. Plan C was not yet planned, and Munkustrap really hoped he wouldn't need one.

And all this was assuming they found out where to go. He sighed deeply, and wished that Macavity wasn't so crafty as to change his hideout whenever it was discovered. Obviously, having had two hostages stolen from him, the Napoleon of Crime would have realized that his location had been compromised. That didn't make it any more pleasant for Munku to hear. Just as his worries were beginning to spiral out of control, Bombalurina came bounding out of the healer's den.

"Pounce saw Macavity and Shadow Boots slip into the building he was by when you found him. He thinks that might be the lair."

Munku thought about this for a moment, and then nodded. "It's as good a place to try as any. Bomby, if Misto comes here, will you tell him where we're at? His help would be welcome, but make sure to tell him to be careful."

"I want to come!" Bomby protested, "I'm familiar with some of Macavity's henchmen, I could sneak in!"

"So can Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, and they can do it without being seen." Munku reminded her. "Besides, Pounce needs you. Ketty and Jemima need you too. Someone has to guard the yard, and I have to make a decision, and those are my reasons."

Bombalurina hung her head dejectedly. "Alright. But you better bring her home!"

"We will." Munku said fervently, praying that he wasn't telling the red queen a lie. He turned away and gathered his task force. "All right cats, let's do this!"

* * *

Jennyanydots had never felt so sick to her stomach in her entire life. What if Munku got hurt? They were deliberately going into Macavity's den, provoking the beast. And she had to stay behind and wait here?

She'd managed to compose herself enough to say goodbye to him, and wish him good luck, but now the waiting was killing her. She sat with Millicent and watched over their patient, but her mind was far away.

* * *

Tumblebrutus slunk around the Junkyard, followed by Jemima and Ketty, with Bomby standing nearby and glowering fiercely. Why he was helping stand guard was beyond him. And that Ketty-kitten was Lady Red's son? Imagine that. If he hadn't already found out, he would have guessed by the way she was protectively glaring at him while the kittens followed him. Oh boy, he better not let Jemima's feminine wiles get to him in front of Lady Red, she'd be all over him in a heartbeat. And then he'd be dead.... really dead.

* * *

Munkustrap crouched, poised, outside of old brick building. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had already gone inside to investigate, and he and the rest of the team were concealed outside, straining to hear any signs of trouble. It was like waiting on the edge of a knife, never knowing what was happening. He simply could not take much more of this.

* * *

For once in her life, Rumpleteazer didn't feel inclined to giggle. The mass of fur and blood that she and Mungojerrie had found was just too pitiful. She couldn't even tell if it was Demeter. Maybe if the cat raised her head... She looked away, remembering that she was supposed to keep watch while Mungojerrie picked the lock. They were going to pull this off. Their biggest heist ever. They just had to.

Wait, was that someone coming?

* * *

Alonzo was the first to hear them coming. Rumpleteazer practically flew out of the building, all her fur standing on end and hissing and screeching with all her might. Mungojerrie was in hot pursuit, half-carrying and half-dragging a pathetic looking bundle of black and gold fur. "Take 'er, take 'er! An' let's get outta 'ere!"

Alonzo rushed forward and grasped the queen cat, momentarily taken aback by how light she was. And Mungojerrie couldn't carry her? Munkustrap singled for him and the two thieves to go first, while he and the others covered their retreat. Although he was reluctant to leave Munku, Skimble, Tugger, Corico, and Tanto, he knew that it was important to get the queen to safety.

* * *

Mungojerrie's side was on fire. That hench cat sure had gotten in a good swipe; he hoped Teazer hadn't noticed, she'd freak out. Although maybe that was why she'd been screeching like a banshee when they'd high-tailed it out of Macavity's den.

Whatever the case, he tried to pretend like he couldn't feel the pain, and focused on getting back to the Junkyard without keeling over. Millie or Jenny would set him to rights, he was positive.

* * *

Jenny tending to Munojerrie's wound while Millie tried to ascertain exactly what was wrong with the queen cat, who, as it turned out, was in fact Demeter. Alonzo had gone outside to help guard the yard, although he'd looked somewhat chagrined when he'd learned that Mungojerrie had been hurt. Mungojerrie, Jenny thought, would be fine. She wasn't so sure about Demeter, the poor thing hadn't spoken a single word to them yet.

And where was Munku? And the others? When would they get home?

* * *

Deuteronomy sat up all through the night that night, and a good way into the day. It was a feat which he did not often do these days, as he found that laying in a sunbeam or curled up on a warm sofa was more and more inviting as he grew older. But this was an unusual time, and he waited for all to return safely to the Junkyard. And he worried, for he knew that even if every one of his Jellicles came home safely today, Macavity would still be looking for vengeance in the future.

He put his worried thoughts aside and smiled a great, genuine smile of relief as Munkustrap and the remaining members of the rescue team made their way past the guards of the Junkyard. He went to greet them, and to congratulate them on rescuing Demeter. She was already doing much better, and had even spoken once. Not Jenny or Millie, no, but to Mungojerrie. Apparently, she had felt the need to thank him and his sister for stealing her. Jerrie was, true to his nature, already boasting to the kittens that Jellylorum had been kit-sitting about his greatest heist ever, while Teazer constantly reminded him that she'd been involved, too.

Munkustrap looked extremely weary, and there was blood on his paws. Deuteronomy gave him a gentle nuzzle of welcome, and spoke to the entire rescue team. "Demeter is resting safely in Millicent and Jennyanydots care. You have all done very well, and I am extremely proud." They all beamed up at him tiredly, and he began to move amongst them, checking to see if any needed the healer cats attention immediately. Tugger was favoring one leg, and Deuteronomy could see blood on the maned cat's fur. Skimble had a slight gash on his face, but insisted that he needed to get straight away to the train station.

"It'll be fine," the orange tabby said, "Station Master or one of the Porters will patch me up right nice, don't waste Millie and Jenny's time." And he bid them farewell.

Corico and Tanto seemed the least scathed of anyone in the rescue mission (besides Alonzo, who had never even seen any of Macavity's hench cats). Deuteronomy attributed this to their uncanny premonitions. They made fierce warriors, since they often instinctively knew what their opponents next move would be.

As he turned to order Munku and Tugger to head over to Jenny and Millie's car, he saw something that made him smile. Jennyanydots was tearing out of the car, beaming and shouting welcome back to the entire rescue team—but most particularly, she was smiling at Munkustrap. His son had found a wonderful queen, and was kind, brave, and strong—what more could a father ask for?

* * *

Grizabella had parted ways with Justin a while ago, feeling that she was a burden to him. Now, she wished that she had been more selfish. She was so lonely, so tired, so hurt. And where was he to save her? Where was anyone to save her?

Maybe the Jellicles would take her back if she begged...

No, that was quite impossible. She slunk along the back road, dodging a kick from a strange human, and wished that her life had turned out different. She knew she wasn't much to look at anymore, and her beauty was all she'd ever had.

As she ran from the malicious human, she prayed that no one else would come after her.

Little did she know, some shadows are harder to shake then others. Justin still followed her, having found no one else, and knowing that she had no one else either. Sometimes he thought of confronting her, and asking her to stay with him. But he knew that the one thing Grizabella had left was her pride.

And deep down in his heart, he knew that he alone could never be what she really wanted. All the former glamor cat really wanted was to go home. It was something he would never admit, but secretly Justin wanted to go home, too.

* * *

Slowly, ever so slowly, the Jellicles began to heal. Demeter began to speak again, Tugger began to strut about again as if nothing had ever happened to his leg. Bradshaw nearly died, but somehow managed to pull through. Since his friend was still ill, Tumblebrutus did not return to his ship. Soon, rumors reached them that Growltiger's barge had set sail. Tumblebrutus prayed to the Everlasting Cat that he never saw Growltiger or any of his crew again, because they would be enraged at his desertion.

Despite all the changes, things returned to normal, but everyone felt as if they held their breath. Macavity had still made no attempt at vengeance.

And the days passed, and the moon grew larger in the sky.


	12. Jellicles Come to the Jellicle Ball

Disclaimer: Of course, Cats does not belong to me. Sad sad...

A/N: YES!! It's almost done! Now I have to read through the whole thing so I can make sure all the loose ends get tied up in the last part, but then I should be able to post that soon. Unless I get caught up in something else again... And it's even been less then a month since I updated! YES!! Please R&R, maybe it will spur into even quicker action than that... (I know no one has reviewed in a long time, but... please? Tell me if something is messed up or anything!)

* * *

**Part 12**

_Jellicles Come to the Jellicle Ball_

_

* * *

  
_

The Jellicle Ball was only hours away when Jellylorum and Coricopat went to go see Gus. The old theatre cat had missed every big event so far this year, and they were determined not to let him miss the biggest event of the year.

"My old bones don't like to move anymore," Gus complained, but he did stand up to come with them.

"The kittens want to hear your stories," Jellylorum told him. "And they can't come all this way. They're so excited, you wouldn't want to disappoint them!"

"No, we can't have that, can we?" Gus mused to himself, as he followed them out the door. "Besides, who else will give them a classical education?"

* * *

Deuteronomy could not wait for this ball in particular. Millicent was holed up in the car with a very sick Vay, but other than that all the cats were planning on attending the ball. He knew that all the Jellicles, would make an appearance tonight. The Jellicle Moon had a particular allure, that was nearly impossible for any Jellicle to resist. Even if they did not dance, no Jellicle would be able to keep away from the Junkyard tonight. Even if all they did was watch, they would still be there.

Although many cats believed that Deuteronomy chose who could be a Jellicle based on a set of rules, this was not true. He chose Jellicles by listening to the Jellicle Moon. Tumblebrutus would be at this ball, although the former Bosun had not asked to join the tribe. He could feel it. Bradford, too, would wish to come, although he was still not well enough to dance.

And perhaps tonight, what with the magical call of the Jellicle Moon, his missing Jellicles would come home.

* * *

The Ball went off without a hitch at first. Everyone smiled, sang, laughed, and had the best time. But it soon became apparent that someone was watching them, someone unwelcome.

At first, they thought it was Macavity, but then Grizabella showed herself.

Justin cursed under his breath as he watched the older Jellicles (including his old Lost Cause friends) reject her, although some of the kittens seemed eager to meet her. All he saw was the hostility, the hatred, and he cursed them all. Didn't they remember what it was like to feel that way?

Justin was glad he had not stayed and become a Jellicle.

* * *

Deuteronomy was not surprised when he saw Grizabella at the Ball, but he was surprised by his Jellicles reaction to her. Apparently, she'd already tried to join in earlier, but had been driven off. Even Munkustrap was hostile towards the poor cat. He reached out to her in silent comfort, but knew that his Jellicles needed to learn a lesson from her which he could not teach. And so, when she left, he did nothing to stop her, although he felt great regret.

* * *

Grizabella had never felt so rejected in her life. Justin slipped up beside her, and tried to comfort her. "It will be alright, Grizabella." Even though he was angry with the Jellicles, he found himself encouraging the distraught queen. "Give it one last shot. You... you almost had Deuteronomy there. That's all you need."

"I'm just so tired," she sobbed, "I don't know if I can go on even if they take me back."

Justin was so preoccupied with Grizabella that he didn't even notice when Macavity stole Old Deuteronomy.

* * *

His plan was perfect! Take Old Deuteronomy, then take his place and lead the Jellicles to ruin! It could not fail! Beneath his disguise, Macavity smirked. And his bothersome father was still being kept busy, so there was nothing to worry about.

Except Demeter, apparently. Macavity had to give her some credit, he didn't think the queen cat was that brave. He'd make her pay. Not even Munkustrap and Alonzo could stop him.

But wait... were all the Jellicles fighting? That wasn't how they did things. There were too many of them to take on alone.

His plan foiled, Macavity fled, taking comfort in the fact that he still had their precious leader.

* * *

Mistofolees wasn't quite sure how it happened, but somehow his identity had slipped out to the Jellicles, and not just Tugger and Jemima. Well, okay, Munkustrap and Deuteronomy he had told, because he felt guilty for putting the Junkyard in danger and wanted them to know how dangerous it was to harbor Quaxo the fugitive. And, okay, so he could figure out how Carbucketty knew; he was Jemima's best friend and she wasn't likely to keep secrets from him. How that Bosun, Tumblebrutus had found out was beyond him—maybe he'd guessed and Jemima had confirmed it?

And Jennyanydots knew, too. Had Munkustrap told her, unable to keep secrets from his beloved? Whatever the case, Misto feared that soon Quaxo's secret would be out in the open for the Napoleon of Crime to see. Vaguely, he could hear Tugger speaking to the distressed Jellicles,

As he prepared to pull off his greatest magic trick ever, going out before the Jellicles and rescuing Deuteronomy, he wondered if Macavity would guess that he was actually Quaxo, and living with the Jellicles. He wondered how many of the Jellicles would guess it.

And secretly, he wondered how many of them already knew.

* * *

Grizabella wished that she could be content to wander under open skies, following Justin wherever he went. Now, however, she felt it just wasn't an option. She needed to settle down, and Justin...Justin needed to settle down, too. Although she had missed his dramatic kidnapping, she did notice when Deuteronomy returned.

Slowly, she got to her feet, told Justin that he should come, too, and went out one last time to face the Jellicles. Justin sat stock still, and watched her go out and plead with them, but he didn't join them.

Even when the dainty white kitten, Victoria, welcomed Grizabella, and all the Jellicles followed suit, he did not move.

* * *

Deuteronomy beamed at Grizabella, and escorted her towards the tire. He saw her glance back, and mouth a goodbye to someone who lurked in the shadows—perhaps all of his wayward Jellicles had come to the Ball, after all. He prayed that Grizabella's second chance would be good to her, and that the Everlasting Cat would look fondly upon her when she arrived, and grant her whatever new life she chose.

It was always said to say goodbye to a cat like this, but he and the Jellicles rejoiced for she would not be gone long. Grizabella glanced back one last time, and he smiled up at her. She deserved this. As she disappeared, he turned to address all those assembled.

His song seemed an odd sort of "Address" to give to a bunch of cats, since it was about "The Addressing of Cats." Deuteronomy believed it was fitting, though, because it pointed out how one should not take advantage of another cat when getting to know them, and how one should never to assume that you know everything.

* * *

Justin really thought about going out there, and telling Grizabella to stop. Telling them all to stop, for that matter. What were they doing?! But she looked so happy, and he didn't have the heart.

Not knowing much about the Everlasting Cat and the Jellicles trip to up past the Heaviside Layer, he turned away with a heavy heart, and trudged away from the Junkyard.

* * *

Macavity was furious about the loss of Deuteronomy. That conjuring cat Mistoffelees had to have been behind it. And Growltiger's Bosun was at the Jellicle Junkyard! What a farce everything had turned out to be. Still, he could bide his time and plan.

His father, M'chelle, was well take care of. No one would ever look for him in the window of the abandoned church. And even if they did notice the tiny image of a cat wandering forever inside the stained glass, who would be able to get him out? Only Macavity himself, or perhaps that meddler Mistofolees.

But if the Napoleon of Crime couldn't locate the Conjuring Cat to punish him, no one else would be able to find him if they wanted his help, right?

His helping of the Jellicles must have been purely coincidental...

* * *

One of Macavity's biggest problems, it seemed, was overconfidence. It just so happened that Justin stopped at that very church and hopped up in a window to shelter from the brewing storm. The wind was already picking up something fierce, and he suspected it had sent the Jellicles scurrying to their dens before they'd been quite finished gabbing after last nights festivities.

Feeling as bitter as the cold wind was, Justin pressed up against the stained glass. He closed his eyes and felt the himself slowly start to warm up now that he was out of the wind. Slowly, his eyes drifted close and he slipped into a restless sleep.

"Help me!" In Justin's dreams, he thought he heard a strange cat crying out. The voice was familiar, like something from long ago... A cat he had felt threatened by, but who had acted kind. Someone not easily forgotten. He awoke suddenly and stared at the stained glass window, feeling out of sorts.

Was it just him, or was there a tiny cat moving about inside the glass? Justin frowned—glass doesn't move. It had to be magic. He squinted for a better look, and realized with a shock that it was the cat who, so long ago, had driven away Macavity. What was his name, something strange? Justin just couldn't remember. Still, despite all his misgivings, he could never resist a cat in dire need, and (being unable to do magic of any sort) he got up to go find someone who could.

Perhaps he would have to ask the Jellicles. Maybe he should ask where Grizabella went, too...

What was up past the Heaviside Layer anyway?

* * *

Munkustrap was really shocked when Justin walked into the Junkyard. The small tom cat looked ragged and tired, but his eyes gleamed with purpose. If anyone had seen the small tom just this morning, they would see the difference between the dull dejection of this morning and what he was now. Later he would feel lost and alone again, but right now Justin had a purpose.

And being distracted is the easiest way to deal with hard feelings. At least, in Justin's experience. You just ignored the bad feelings by doing something else. It wasn't as if they would go away anyway.

When he told Munkustrap about the window, Munku was a bit skeptical. "Who would put a cat in a window?"

Justin shrank a bit, and then mentally scolded himself for letting Munkustrap get him down. "Macavity. It was that cat... the big one, that scared him off when Pouncival and Bombalurina and Demeter first arrived."

"M'chelle?" Munkustrap called Quaxo over with a wave of his paw. "You know Misteffolees, right?" He said carefully. After Quaxo nodded (laughing inside since Munku knew that he was Misteffolees), Munku turned back to Justin. "Wait here a moment, Quaxo will get Misteffolees. He's a conjurer, so he should be able to get M'chelle out."

When Mistoffelees returned, Justin led him out of the Junkyard. As they were leaving, Jemima raced up with Victoria. They had been sitting talking about Grizabella, but had overheard the talk about M'chelle. "We're coming, too!" Jemima exclaimed, "That's my grampa!"

Justin couldn't help but smile as Victoria added her support of Jemima's exclamation. She seemed like a nice young queen. She'd reached out to Grizabella... so had Jemima for that matter. Of course, he didn't really know who either of them was, but he recognized them from watching the ball last night.

And so together, they went to free M'chelle.


	13. Jellicle Cats are Merry and Bright

Disclaimer: Once again, Cats does not belong to me. Probably a good thing, since I'm so flaky about finishing stuff...

A/N: OK, sorry. I had this done like forever ago, but I was waffling. Was this how I really wanted this to end? Should it be longer? And so on. So here it is, finally, the official ending of the story.

* * *

**Part 13**

_Jellicle Cats are Merry and Bright_

_(Epilogue)_

_

* * *

  
_

Mistoffelees got M'chelle out of the window with great ease, and the giant of a cat was so happy to be out that he engulfed them all in a bear hug. He was especially pleased to see Jemima, and wanted to return to the Junkyard with all the fine Jellicles that had rescued him.

Justin reluctantly pointed out that he wasn't a Jellicle at all, but Victoria looked at him with pleading eyes, and he returned with them anyway. He told Victoria all about his time with Grizabella, and she in turn told him about the Everlasting Cat and up past the Heaviside Layer, and the new life that Grizabella was going to have.

And, although he was still sad that she was gone, Justin could finally be happy for her.

Victoria's pretty eyes kept Justin at the Junkyard for such a long time, that one day it was just sort of assumed he was a Jellicle.

He didn't actually become a Jellicle until he asked her to be his mate, though. And all the young cats settled down happily. Jennyanydots and Munkustrap had kittens first, Etcetera and Alonzo were the next official couple. Tumblebrutus ended up with Jemima (he understood why Justin didn't leave the Junkyard like he planned, "feminie wiles" and all that). Jellylorum and Asparagus were happy, Vay and Admetus had kittens. In all everyone was happy.

But Justin still missed his friend Grizabella.

Until the day that he and Victoria had their first kitten, a beautiful queen kitten with tabby stripes. When you looked into her eyes, you knew that underneath all the kitten innocence, there for her to find when she was older and feeling introspective, was Grizabella.

They named her just Bella.


End file.
